Good Advice
by TStabler
Summary: Every woman reads Cosmopolitan, and every woman wonders if the advice given within its pages is really worth following. One SVU detective vows to prove if it is or not, with a little encouragement from her friends. It may cause trouble. E/O? Maybe. *wink*
1. Sneak Attack

**A/N: A new one based on the idea that even tough, hard women read Cosmopolitan and heed the mag's advice. ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. TStabler© owns this story.**

Olivia was on her third martini, laughing at yet another funny suggestion the magazine in her hands had made. She handed it to Casey, and she shook her head. "You actually did it? Did that really happen, or are you…"

"Hand to God," Casey said, holding up her left hand as her right splayed over her heart. "It happened, and to this day it's my most embarrassing sexual encounter."

Melinda, looking at her with a chuckle, asked, "How did that idea even enter your mind? You didn't think maybe you'd get stuck?"

"I read it in Cosmo, okay?" Casey defended, holding up the magazine. "They said it was supposed to be thrilling. One of the most satisfying places to do it."

Olivia laughed harder. "You have to keep the lid down, Casey! You're supposed to fuck _on_ the washing machine, not _in_ it!"

"In my defense, we were both completely trashed, all right?" Casey said, shaking her head. "I've tried a couple of those tips now, and they don't work."

Melinda scoffed. "Obviously you're not doing them right." She grabbed the magazine out of Casey's hands and said, "You should let a woman with more finesse let you know if they do," she said, eying Olivia.

Olivia caught the look both girls were now giving her. "Oh, no," she said, shaking her head and sipping her martini. "First of all, I am not the type to experiment in bed. Secondly, I'm not seeing anyone right now, and I'm not gonna march up to Langan and try 'number thirty-seven' on him!"

Melinda narrowed her eyes. "Oh, please," she said. "You're getting' down and dirty on a regular basis, Benson. It's obvious. You don't have to tell us who your mystery hunk is, just tell us if numbers one through sixty-five actually work." She slid the magazine back over to Olivia with a grin.

Olivia looked down at the glossy paperback, biting her lip. She thought of the tips in this issue's articles, and she had to admit they all intrigued her. "Fine. I'll do it. One question, though. Why me?" she asked. "You and Hank could easily…"

"Married people don't have sex," Melinda said rolling her eyes. "At least, not like that. If I did any of those things to Hank, he'd have a heart attack. You need to do this, because your sex life is already uninhibited. From the stories you've told us…"

"Married people have incredible sex," Olivia snapped, shutting her up. She picked up the magazine and flipped to the article they'd been chuckling about all night. "You just didn't marry the right guy."

Casey laughed. "This is coming from the world's biggest commitment-phobe."

Olivia rolled up the magazine and smacked Casey with it, chuckling. "I'm not afraid of it, I'm just waiting for the guy who's worth it."

Melinda laughed and shook her head. "Girl, you already found him. You're just a few years, a wife, and a couple of kids too late."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "She left him months ago," she said. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna…"

Casey gasped. "Benson!" she yelled. "You go over there right now and you work your 'number-twenty-one' on him until he is putty in your hands. Take the bull by the balls, literally, and get what you've wanted for…"

"Hold on!" Olivia said, holding up a hand. "I thought you were both absolutely sure that I was seeing some mysterious stranger and getting laid every night! Now you want me to cheat on whoever he is and seduce my recently divorced partner?"

Melinda sipped her drink and nodded. "Pretty much," she said. "If there's any guy in the world worth proving Cosmo right for, it's him. That body alone would…"

"Hey," Olivia said, her eyes narrowing. "You're married."

"Yeah, but not dead," Melinda chuckled. "The man is hot."

"Okay," Olivia said, rising and throwing down some money. "This conversation is no longer fun. I am taking my trashy magazine and I am going home." She kissed both girls on the cheek and headed for the door, smirking. Sometimes, lawyers and doctors were really oblivious.

* * *

She pushed the door open, stepping through it quietly. She looked around, not seeing any sign of life or movement, as she had grown used to. She put her clutch and the magazine down on the coffee table, stepped out of her heels, and walked toward the bedroom. She smirked when she stopped at the open doorway, captivated by the sight before her.

He was naked, standing in front of the closet, his back to her. She stepped forward, slowly, tip number one playing in her mind. She watched as he reached for a new pair of jeans, and she held her breath when he turned to throw them onto the bed. He didn't see her, and she moved again. She tiptoed up behind him, reached around his waist, and she felt him jump.

"Hey," he said, trying to turn around, but her hands moved, stopping him. "Oh, hello."

She chuckled, her left hand teasing his member, her fingers running up and down slowly bringing it to life. "Hello," she whispered against the skin of his back. She pressed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades as her right hand curled around his stiffening rod, and she began to stroke.

He moaned, his head falling back a bit against hers. "What are you…"

"Shh," she said, her left hand splaying over his strong chest. "Just enjoy it," she cooed into his ear. Then she nibbled on it, sucked his lobe, and ran her tongue around the edge.

"Jesus," he seethed. He blinked hard then opened his eyes, looking down. It was the most erotic thing he'd seen in a while, her hand working him over as he would normally do himself, from the same vantage point. He hardened more as he looked on.

"Tell me," she whispered. "Tell me, baby."

He moaned and grunted out a soft, "Harder. Baby, harder." He moved his hands to her hips, feeling the silk of her dress under his fingers. He slid over her body, reaching around further to cup her ass and pull her closer to him. "God damn, honey," he seethed, feeling her grip tighten.

She nipped at his shoulder, peeking over at her handiwork, watching her hand move over his manhood. She moved faster, knowing what he wanted, how he wanted it. "Hope I'm not keeping you from anything," she said, chuckling.

"God, no," he moaned, dropping his head to the side to find her eyes. "Just drinks with the guys. I'm gonna be so fucking late." He chuckled and reached one hand up to caress the side of her face, and he turned slightly to kiss her as her hand kept moving.

She moaned into their kiss, into his open mouth, and worked him faster, harder, all thoughts of magazines and advice out of her head and concentrating only on him, on this. She felt him begin to pulse in her hand, and she felt his body rocking.

"Baby, I…shit," he said, shaky, as he kissed her more fervently. He bucked his hips and grunted against her lips, shooting hotly into her hand. He nibbled at her bottom lip as he tried to catch his breath. "What was that for?" he asked. "And thank you."

She laughed, reaching for the still-damp towel he'd draped over the bed. She wiped off her hands then reached for him again, sliding the towel up his legs, over his spent body. "That was because I love you, and I missed you. It was just something I read about, I thought you'd enjoy it, and clearly I was right." She kissed his lips as she tossed the towel over his head into the hamper.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly. "I love you, too," he said. "I did enjoy that, very much. Whatever you've been reading, uh, keep reading it."

She laughed and kissed him again, then wiggled out of his hold. "You should go, they're waiting for you. Just behave yourself, don't drink too much, and come home before two in the morning, huh?"

He chuckled. "They can wait, I always behave myself unless I'm with you, and I'll be back in an hour. I really don't wanna listen to Hank complain about his lack of a sex-life, and if Fin asks me to hook him with Casey one more time, I'm gonna punch him." He kissed her nose and reached for his jeans, pulling them on quickly.

She bit her lip, watching him. He had changed a few things about his life since they began seeing each other, and that was one of them. It turned her on knowing that, for the last few months, no matter what he was wearing, he chose to forego underwear. It made things easier for them when he came home. "I'll be waiting for you," she said seductively, raking her nails down his back as he tried to pull on his shirt.

"What are you gonna do without me?" he asked, smirking, pulling the fabric down.

She smirked back at him. "I think I'm gonna read," she said. She laughed at his expression and said, "I love you, El."

He kissed her and gave her hair a playful tug. "I love you, too, baby. I'll be back soon. I promise." He ran out into the living room, and she heard the jingle of his keys, scuff of his shoes, and the slamming of the door.

She laughed and padded out into the living room after he was gone. She reached for her clutch, pulled out her phone, and dialed a number. "Mel? It's me. Yeah, uh, number one definitely works."

**A/N: Yes? No? Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	2. Minty Fresh

**A/N: Sundays are supposed to be days of rest. Right?**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. This story is the property of TStabler©**

"I'm not sure about this one, guys," Olivia said, the handles of the bags around her wrists chafing her skin as she sampled lip gloss.

Casey grabbed a pale green tube and said, "Here, it needs to be minty."

Olivia rolled her eyes and took the gloss. "It's gonna be sticky, and tingly, and what if he freaks out about it?"

Melinda smirked. "Then you'll tell us tip number two is a crock of shit." She shrugged and said, "If it gets messy or he doesn't like it, move the antics into the shower."

"And you want me to believe you have a luke-warm sex-life?" Casey quipped, folding her arms.

"I have sex with my husband," Melinda said. "On birthdays and holidays," she said, rolling her eyes. "If I don't make the first move I don't get any. Hank is a wet mop. He says he can't take the risk with our daughter in the room next door."

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, like it's easy when there are four of them in the house? Try keeping your damn mouths shut and get a bed that doesn't squeak."

Casey and Melinda looked at her and grinned. Casey raised an eyebrow. "Mystery man has kids?"

"Four kids?" Melinda said, folding her arms.

Olivia, realizing her mistake, looked at them stone-faced. "I was talking about Elliot. Obviously, he and Kathy had a pretty potent sex life with their kids in the house. I was just guessing at what they might have had to do if…"

"So you haven't tried to 'number twenty-one' Stabler yet?" Casey interrupted.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "No," she said. "Even if I was trying these asinine things with him, I'd still only be one two!"

Melinda laughed, then asked, "So who is he?"

Olivia sighed, walking toward the register. "Someone who is either going to get the thrill of his life tonight, or one hell of a rash." She handed the clerk the menthol lip balm, paid, and the girls walked out to wander through the rest of the mall, anticipating the outcome of the night's actions.

* * *

Olivia held her breath as she heard the key in the door, and she smoothed out the lacy, red negligee she was wearing as she flattened out on the bed. She rubbed her lips together, ensuring they were covered in the cool, minty gloss, and she waited.

His footsteps moved, first toward the kitchen, then toward the hallway. "Liv?" his voice called.

"Bedroom!" she yelled back, her low voice even lower.

He pushed the door opened and said, "The kids are…holy shit."

Olivia smirked at the look on his face and the fact that he was now still and speechless. "See something you like, Detective Stabler?"

He nodded dumbly, moving closer to her. "Like, love, want, need," he mumbled.

She crooked her finger at him as she watched him taking off his shirt and loosening his belt. "What were you saying about your kids?"

"Tell you later," he garbled, his mouth latching onto her shoulder and kissing up her neck.

Olivia moved quickly before he could get to her lips. She put her hands on his bare chest and pushed, making him drop to the bed. She climbed over him, her legs around his calves, and she kept her eyes on his as she removed his belt completely and unzipped his jeans.

"Okay," he said with a grin and a nod, "I get it."

She chuckled as she pulled down the denim around his hips, revealing his already hardening shaft. She bit her lip, both out of nerves that this wouldn't work and excitement that it would. She took him in her hand, still holding his gaze, and she stroked slowly.

He moaned and his head fell back, his eyes closed, and his whispered, "Liv."

She leaned over, saying a silent prayer that this wouldn't backfire, and she ran her tongue slowly over his tip. She heard his appreciative growl, and she went in for the kill, moving lower, taking him into her mouth fully, and closing her lips around him. The gloss slid over him as she moved.

His head popped up and he gasped, "What the fuck are you…holy Jesus!"

She came up and let him go. "You don't…"

"Why are you stopping?" he asked, sounding something between scared and frustrated. "Baby…oh, my God," he spat breathlessly, falling backward again as his hips bucked. "That was…whatever that is making me crazy…please…"

She chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Making you crazy? How?"

"God, it feels like my whole body is on fire, but cold at the same time, and I need…" he grunted instead of finishing his sentence as he felt her take him back into her mouth. Her hot, wet mouth, something about her actions sending cold shivers up and down his body.

She moaned with him in her mouth, making him groan louder, and she felt him running his hands through her hair, tugging gently. She sucked and licked, then swirled her tongue around the tip of him, watching his face, his eyes, as they were wide open and fixated on her.

He was transfixed, her body moving and her lips around him was almost too much for him. The images he used to fall asleep to, that had only existed in his mind until a few months ago, were now a three-dimensional reality. "Gorgeous," he whispered, bucking up into her mouth a bit.

She winked at him, sliding up and down, swirling around him. Her right hand reached down and cupped his balls, tugging slightly, rolling them gently.

"Fuck," he hissed. "God, Liv," he said, shaking, his voice almost whining.

She bobbed up and down, taking him far into her throat and closing her eyes, relaxing so she wouldn't hurt him or herself, and she made sure her lips dragged along his skin on her way back up. He was close, so close, she could feel it.

"Baby, please, don't…" he shook his head, trying to put together a coherent sentence as his hands, wound in her hair, tried to tug her up.

Her hand moved from his balls to his pelvis, stilling him. She shook her head and looked deeply into his eyes as she narrowed hers, telling him she knew what she was doing, and she wanted it.

"But…I can't…you shouldn't…" he pressed his lips together and grunted again, his head falling back and his eyes rolling, the pleasure and pressure both built up intensely. He lifted his head and watched her as he felt his balls tighten and his body stiffen. If she wanted this to happen, he wanted to watch it.

She looked right at him as she slid her hand back down to cup his balls again, and he gasped and choked out a few grunts and what sounded like her name, firing off madly into her waiting mouth and throat.

She swallowed all of what he'd given her, and she slowly slid up his rod, cleaning him up as she did so. She licked her lips, still looking at him, as she straightened up, perching herself on his ankles.

"You…" he whispered, panting, shaking his head. "You are amazing, baby. You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to," she whispered, crawling up his body to straddle his waist as she gazed down at him.

He sat up a bit and kissed her, knowing where her mouth had been made the kiss that much more erotic. He pulled away from her, confused, and said, "Minty. That's what was…"

"Tingly isn't it?" she asked with a soft chuckle, cutting him off.

He laughed and nodded. "Hell yeah. That was fantastic," he said, his eyebrows rising and falling quickly. He kissed her again, wrapping one hand around her neck and pulling her down against him as he fell back to the mattress.

She kissed him eagerly, but slowly. "The kids," she said. "What about…"

He moaned as he pulled away from her. "Right," he said with a sigh. "They're mine next weekend. I have to stay at my place with them, and I wanted to know if…"

"Yes," she said, not even listening to his question.

He furrowed his brow and laughed. "You don't even know what I was gonna ask you."

"Whatever it is, El, yes," she said, nuzzling his nose. "I think I just made it pretty damn clear that I'm gonna do everything I can to make you happy."

Elliot smiled at her, kissed her, and said, "Then you'll start packing tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" Olivia asked, pulling back from him.

He smirked and kissed her surprised lips. "You just agreed to move in with me," he said. He kissed her again, noting she was still stunned into stillness, and he said, "I love this stuff." He licked along her bottom lip, snapping her out of her daze.

"Move in….into the new house...with you," she said, blinking.

"You just said you'd do anything to make me happy, and that would make me happy," he told her. He watched her take a breath and smile, and as she kissed him, he knew she was serious. Now he had to find a way to return the favor.

**A/N: Tip number three is a little…"tricky." More? Less? Review here or on Twitter: TMG212**


	3. Tricky Moves

**A/N: Tricky situations are her specialty. She is a detective, after all.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. TStabler© owns this story.**

With the cell phone to her ear, Olivia dropped the groceries onto the counter and sighed. "No, it's been wonderful," she said. "Amazing, actually. Everything I've tried so far has been mind-blowing, but this…he's gonna know something's up. This isn't really me, Casey. I don't know if I can say it with a straight face, and the body trick...I've never even tried to move at all with him, so...I don't know."

She pulled the vegetables out of the bag and laid them out on the cutting board and she opened the drawer to get a knife. "I don't cook, for one thing, so I'm liable to kill him before I can even attempt…because he's cooked for me every night this week, we don't really have the money to go out, and I can't stomach anymore Chinese or pizza. That's why. Besides, if I show him that I'm trying to be more domestic for him, he'll forgive me for making a fool out of myself, and possibly hurting him later."

She began to chop the peppers, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder. "This again? No, he is not someone at work. You don't know him," she said, rolling her eyes. "Yes, he's stayed at my place. I've stayed at his. It's not…the whole morning, yes. Sometimes, I even let him drive me to work. I think he's the one, Case."

She listened to her friend chat a bit more, then she chuckled. "No, no, nothing you said. I'm just thinking about how this is gonna work. I can't even think about what the magazine suggests I say to him, let alone actually say it. I think he'll ask more questions than…" she stopped, hearing the door open. "I gotta go," she said quickly, then she hung up on Casey and tossed the phone onto the counter.

She took a deep breath as he walked into the kitchen, hoping this wouldn't be as big of a mistake as she thought it would be.

* * *

After dinner, Olivia's nerves settled a bit as Elliot ate eagerly, complimenting her cooking skills and demanding she cook more often. She laughed, thinking that she was about do a different kind of cooking altogether. She kissed him and said, "Meet me in there in five minutes." She watched his face contort in confusion as she walked into her bedroom, cracking her knuckles as she took a deep breath.

She walked over to the dresser and picked up the matches she'd laid out. She swiped one, sparking it to life, and she lit the candles she had placed around her room. She blew out the match, shook it to cool it, and tossed it into the bin, and then she bit her lip, nervous, and undressed.

She spritzed her body with his favorite perfume and she shook her hair out of the clip it had been in all day. She picked up the bottle of scented massage oil and she took a deep breath.

She looked at the bed, raised an eyebrow, and shrugged as she crawled up onto the mattress. She leaned back on one hand, propping her head up, and flattened out on her side, facing the door, waiting for him. She held her breath when she saw the knob turning.

"Liv, what are you doing in…" he saw her, he stopped thinking. He smirked. He closed the door, and moved slowly toward her. "What has gotten into you lately?"

She grinned at him, reaching for the collar of his shirt. Saying nothing, she kissed him, prying his mouth open with her tongue. She moaned softly as she felt him placing his hands on her body, smoothing over her skin.

She tugged at his shirt and he got the hint, moving to help her get it off. He moaned when her nails raked over his back and chest when the cotton was gone.

"El," she whispered into his ear. She swallowed hard, trying to find the courage to say what she had to say without laughing. "I want you in me, El. Anywhere and any way you want it, tonight. I need to feel you inside of me. Now."

His breath hitched and he looked at her with a strange look in his eyes, one she'd never seen before.

Her first thoughts were that she weirded him out, she had said something wrong. She wanted to bite her lip, laugh nervously, tell him she was kidding, but she had to follow this through and she had to prove to him she was serious. She looked into his eyes, an expression of absolute certainty and lust on her face.

"Anywhere?" he questioned, his eyebrow rising as he moved his hands away from her body to his pants, unbuckling his belt.

She nodded, smirking seductively. "Anywhere," she said, challenging him with a raised eyebrow of her own. She leaned up and nibble on his earlobe, tugging lightly. She let it go and whispered, "Just tell me what you want me to do."

That was it, she thought, seeing him move away from her. The magazine had said to offer a night of unbridled and unrestricted sex, giving him control. She didn't know how he'd react hearing the words from her, and she thought maybe he was turned off.

He chuckled, then, pushing his pants off and staring into her eyes. "You're sure?" he asked, crawling over her.

She looked him over once, and she grinned. He was hard and ready, and she was proud of herself for a smooth delivery. She reached down and grabbed him, stroking. "Very sure," she purred.

He groaned, his eyes closed, and he whispered, "You need to stop, baby. You just got me very ready, very fast, and I want this to last." He looked at her and said, "I want you to turn over.

She raised both eyebrows then, but she let him go and rolled onto her stomach. She heard the click of plastic, and she knew he'd found the massage oil.

"You had to know," he said, chuckling. "You had this ready, Liv. You know me."

She moaned as she felt him sliding his oiled up hands over her body, her shoulders and back, then her ass. She squirmed and she heard him moaning.

"You're so fucking sexy," he said through gritted teeth. He pulled one of the pillows away from the top of the bed and he raised her body a bit, slipping it beneath her hips. He dropped light kisses to her back and whispered, "Hold onto the headboard, baby."

She reached up and grabbed the bars, looked over her shoulder at him, and they shared a smile. She remembered the first time he'd taken her this way, early in their relationship. She was also happy that she was taking care of another of the magazine's suggestions.

He ran his hands through her hair, scooting up to her, and then he pressed into her, finding her entrance easily, and pushing just a bit. "So tight like this," he groaned, fighting through the resistance.

"Oh, God," Olivia moaned, her head dipping backward. He was getting deeper, and the angle was sending new, wonderful sensations through her body. "Elliot, baby," she moaned, her hands gripping the bars harder.

"You said any way I wanted," he reminded her, "But I know what you like, and this is never gonna be just about me." He reached his hands under her and lifted, pulling her knees up a bit. "Fuck, baby, you feel so good," he said with a low groan.

She felt her body rocking, against the pillow and the mattress and then back into his body, and she moaned. "Oh, God, Elliot."

"Liv," he grunted, thrusting hard through the tightness this position was causing. "Damn, baby." He bent down a bit, still moving as his lips peppered her back and neck with soft kisses. He moved both hands and grabbed the sides of her head, fisting her hair and pulling a bit.

She moaned loudly, her head craning back. "El," she breathed, her eyes meeting his.

He sped up his thrusts, pulling her hair a bit harder to get her head back far enough for him to kiss her.

With her lips attached to his, Olivia knew it was time to work in the trick she'd read about, the move that was intended to blow his mind, if she did it right. She twisted her upper body first, then she clenched all of her muscles.

He groaned in both surprise and intense pleasure, and he watched her body move as she flipped over onto her back, with him still inside of her. "Jesus Christ," he gasped and grunted, hitting into her harder and faster, the twist had sent him into overdrive.

Her mouth dropped open, her hands, still above her head, were now twisted over one another as they squeezed the headboard's bars. She arched her back and called his name again.

He bent over and took one of her nipples into his mouth, cupping her breast firmly with his hand, his other arm wrapping around her body. "I love you," he said, kissing up from her chest to her mouth. "I love you," he said again, whispering it right against her lips.

She clamped around him, clenching tightly around him. "El," she said, warning him. "Oh, God, Elliot!"

He grunted, still hitting into her through her contractions. "Cum, baby," he whispered. "Cum for me." He slammed into her harder, holding onto her hips, and he watched her mouth fall open and her head drop back.

Her back arched and she tightened hard, letting a low moan and growl of his name fly out of her mouth.

"God, yeah, Liv," he grunted, his hips rocking and thrusting, still working to bring himself the release he was waiting for.

She dug her nails into his back and she lifted her head just a bit to look into his eyes, and as soon as they locked onto each other, he grunted and slammed into her one final, hard time.

"Fuck," he hissed, falling over the edge, spilling into her. He moved slowly, bring them both down, relaxing as their bodies fell into an immobile heap on the bed. "Did I forget an anniversary or something?" he asked.

She shook her head and laughed. "Why?"

"This week has been one wicked surprise after another, and tonight you cooked, I mean," he stopped to catch his breath. "I feel spoiled."

"You spoil me," she said, taking a deep breath as she rolled over to snuggle with him. "I want to do the same for you."

He looked into her eyes. "Baby, you're enough for me. You always have been, and always will be. I don't need you to try to…"

She pressed a finger to his lips and she smiled. "I'm not doing this because I think you want me to, El. There are just a few things I know you and I have both wanted to try, and I feel safe with you. I trust you. I want to try them with you."

He smiled against her finger and kissed the pad of it, then moved her hand away from his face. "I will try anything you want on one condition."

"Name it," she said with a grin.

He kissed her, moved close to her ear, and whispered, "You let me try a few things of my own."

**A/N: Elliot's got a few tricks up his own sleeve, huh? A night of packing and pecking is coming up, as Olivia's list gets a little bit shorter. Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212 **


	4. Icy Hot

**A/N: Sometimes, something cold can be very hot.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. TStabler© owns this story.**

Olivia had spent the better part of the day squirming in her chair, uncomfortable and preoccupied with thoughts of the night she'd planned. She had taken an early lunch, met up with Casey and Melinda, and then stopped into a salon to do a bit of personal grooming. Since her return, she couldn't get her mind off of why she'd done it, what lay ahead for her evening.

Elliot noticed that she'd been wriggling a lot, and he smirked to himself, imagining what could be making her so restless, knowing her skin was rubbing together every time she moved, and it turned him on. "Are you, uh, are you okay?" he asked her, finding a moment to talk to her.

She looked up, her eyes meeting his, and the blood rushed south, making her shift in her seat again. "I'm fine," she said, attempting a smile that didn't look lustful.

"Say it again, try to mean it," he teased. "What's the problem?"

"No problem," she said, clearing her throat and looking away, crossing her legs. "Just been thinking about something the girls and I were discussing at lunch." She sighed and crossed her arms, leaning back. "It got to me."

He narrowed his eyes and poked his cheek with his tongue. "Really," he said, nodding in understanding. He heard the footsteps behind him, and he got off of her desk. "Well, in that case, I'm sure your date tonight will be pretty good."

"Benson has a date?" Munch asked, tilting his head as he came out of the interrogation room.

Fin, walking up next to his partner, said, "Yeah. Casey told me all about your mystery man, Baby-Girl." He slapped Elliot on the back and said, "You missed your shot, pal."

Elliot sighed, feigning disappointment, and he said, "I know. I suck."

Olivia hid the grin on her face and rose from her seat. "I should go," she said, checking her watch. "I don't want to keep him waiting any longer than he already has."

Munch peered at her over his glasses and said, "He'd wait for you if he had to. You're the kind of girl men just can't help but wait for."

"Yeah, she is," Elliot said softly, a longing look in his eyes. He didn't have to fake the emotion behind it this time. He knew he'd wait forever for her if he had to, but he was thankful that he didn't. He watched her leave, then he made himself busy straightening out his desk for a few minutes before heading out himself to meet her at her place.

* * *

He bounded up the stairs to her door, and he unlocked the door with his key. Pushing it open, he found her already in her nightgown, packing things away into boxes. He chuckled and said, "You're really doing this."

"You asked me to," she said with a shrug, turning to him. The purple stain night dress moved with her body, clinging to her curves and making her seem as if she herself was shimmering. "And I want to be with you, El. Really with you."

He kicked the door closed and moved toward her, and he rested his hands on her hips as he looked into her eyes. "What do you and the girls talk about?" he asked. "I know it's not…you don't tell them it's me, but you…"

"They know I'm seeing someone," she interrupted, smiling. "They know it's serious and that I'm happy, and they know I have a much better sex life than either of them could possibly ever dream about." She laughed and gave him a light kiss.

He chuckled against her lips and said, "Well, Fin and Munch think I've become a playboy or something. They have it in their heads that I'm with a different girl every night, having wild sex, making up for lost time."

"They're half right," she said, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"You should not be allowed to wear things like this," he said, almost a growl, as he really took in the sight of her. "This has to be a crime, and I'm a cop, I can cuff you for looking this sinful."

She chuckled and brushed her lips over his. "You cuffed me last night," she whispered. "You didn't read me my rights, though, Detective Stabler. I could report you for unlawful imprisonment."

"Oh," he scoffed, "And tying me to the bed was, I'm sure, apprehension by the book." His sarcasm was laced with desire as he looked at her, and he moved in, kissing her roughly.

She felt her breath escape hard, and she gripped onto his shoulders as she sunk deep into the kiss. "Packing," she mumbled.

"All night," he mumbled back, leading her to the bedroom blindly and backward.

She mumbled and pushed away from him. "Go," she said, a gleam in her eyes. "I'll be right there." She left him and moved into the kitchen.

Elliot shook his head and undid his tie, pulling it off as he walked into her bedroom. He tossed the tie into the hamper, then pulled off his jacket and shirt, throwing them on top. He had just stepped out of his pants when he heard the door opened, and he turned, stark naked, to meet her as she came into the room.

"Eager?" she laughed.

"Nah," he said, shaking his head as he moved over to her. "What's that?"

She held the glass of ice water up to her lips, and she sipped. "Thirsty," she breathed, placing it on the bedside table.

He moved his hands to the hem of her nightgown, then, and he looked into her eyes as he started to lift the material. "You will never know what just thinking about your body does to me," he whispered, sliding it up over her waist.

She took a sharp breath and raised her arms, letting him get the garment off of her completely. She moved back, just a bit, and she watched the realization wash over him.

His face was frozen in awe, he gave her a light shove to lay her on the bed, and he knelt to the floor. He put his hands on her thighs, and he pulled her flesh apart just a bit, and he choked on a noise in the back of his throat. "My God, baby, you…"

"Waxed," she said, nodding. "Come here." She looped a hand under his arm and pulled, and he followed willingly, crawling up onto the bed.

He let her guide him onto his back, and he watched as she reached for her glass of water. His eyes stayed fixed on her as she took a long gulp and then turned to him. She kissed his neck, her cold lips and tongue sending a shiver down his spine as she licked and nibbled his skin. "Liv," he whispered.

She moved down his body, licking and kissing each inch of him, and she took him into her mouth slowly.

"Holy shit," he grunted, the frigid temperature of her usually hot mouth had a great effect. He exhaled, long and deep, and he watched her work her way back up his body. He grabbed her, once she was at eye level, and he pulled her down to him, kissing him.

She moaned and felt him grip her tighter, and she knew what he was doing. She was on her back in a second, he had flipped her over, and he gave her an evil smirk. "What are you…"

"I know this one," he said, reaching for the half empty glass.

"El, I…"

He placed a finger over her lips as his other hand pulled an ice cube out of the glass. "Stay still," he commanded quietly, moving his hand away from her mouth. He leaned forward and kissed her, and just as he had her relaxed and into the kiss, he touched the ice to her chest.

She bucked up a bit and gasped lightly, but he held her down and sped up his kiss. She felt him trailing the ice down her chest, and she moaned loudly as he circled the frozen water over one of her nipples.

He pulled away from her lips, and he looked down to watch her body beneath him. He watched the slow melt of the ice as it brought the rosy bud to a hard, round peak. He shot her a look and then he bent his head, put his lips together, and blew.

"Oh, my God," she cried softly, her back arching just a bit.

He chuckled as he slid the melting ice over to her other nipple, repeating the torturous and teasing ministrations. He captured the recently abandoned nipple in his mouth, warming it, sucking it, biting it.

"Jesus, El," she moaned, her head falling back as her back and hips rolled madly.

He let the cube melt fully, then reached for another one from the glass. He moved to lavish her other nipple, flicking his tongue over it vigorously as he dragged the fresh cube over the skin of her stomach, between the ridges of her toned muscles.

He heard her moaning and felt her moving beneath him, and he grew harder from her reactions. He left her chest and licked the trail of cold water the ice had left behind, dipping the cube and his tongue into her belly button. He felt her buck and he chuckled again. "Down, baby," he said in a whisper.

He looked up at her and saw her wide-eyed and flushed expression. "You look so beautiful right now." He smirked and moved the cube lower, making it dance along her inner thighs, making her wait, making her moan.

Finally, he moved his hand and the ice cube to her throbbing core. He shifted his body, his head was positioned so close to her sex as he slowly slid the ice down her slit, then back up, coating her heated flesh with freezing droplets. He pressed the ice cube directly over her clit, blew on her as he moved it away, and her body reacted violently, her hips thrust toward him and she growled.

"Fuck, El," she moaned, almost whining. "Baby, please…" before she could finish begging, one finger, along with the remains of the ice cube, was inside of her, twirling and curling. "Holy mother of…"

She bit her lip and moaned loudly, feeling his mouth on her skin, licking and nipping and tugging. He licked, long and slow, up the very center. He flicked his tongue over her clit as he had done her nipples, and he pushed another finger into her. His eyes were focused on her face. True, the angle and view he had made it hard, but he watched only her face.

Her eyes, with their drugged and hazy glaze, moved to his, she watched as he lapped at her, and she saw his fingers moving with his mouth. It was the visual she needed, his dark blue eyes, and she exploded. Her hands twisted the sheets, her legs shook as her back bent and her head flew from side to side, thrashing as she yelled his name and cursed.

He stayed where he was, letting her ride out the waves of the intense release through the slowed strokes of his fingers and gently licks of his tongue. Once he'd made sure she was thoroughly cleaned up by him, he crawled up the bed, up her body. He met her, face-to-face, and he nudged her nose lightly with his. "That was amazing," he whispered to her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Understatement," she breathed.

He laughed, kissing her, and she nibbled his tongue, sucking on it lightly. He moaned and fell to her, dropping his hands to her hips and pulling her into him. He moved his leg, nudging hers open further, and he poked and prodded his way into her, grunting.

She moaned as he filled her and her hands clenched around his neck. After the cold of the ice, the heat was overwhelming. She knew that, technically, she hadn't been the one to take the magazine's advice, but she could definitely vouch for tip number ten.

As she kissed him and met his slow, loving thrusts, she remained completely unaware that Elliot had found, and read, the article, and was attempting to stay one step ahead of her.

**A/N: What does HE do? Moving in with Elliot comes with a few surprises, and does someone finally put two and two together and figure out who Olivia is dating? More Good Advice, coming up. Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	5. Heel, Boy

**A/N: "All it takes to lure a man is a kick in your step and a great pair of heels." Coco Chanel**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters are owned by Dick Wolf. Story belongs to TStabler©**

"Really," Olivia said into her cell phone as she walked down the busy street, "It is not Ryan, he's seeing someone anyway." She laughed and pulled the door to the precinct open with her elbow, a skill she'd mastered. "What? Munch? You wanna think about what I've been doing for the last two weeks and...yeah, it isn't Munch. Thank you for that visual, Case, I needed to be nauseous."

She ran into the elevator after someone else, before the doors slid shut. "I'm on thirteen, but I'm trying nineteen tonight. No, it's not that I don't want to, I gotta say this, I think he knows. He's been coming to bed with very similar ideas and...no, it's not Huang! I'm not exactly his type." She scoffed and said, "I will forget you said that, Casey. Look, I gotta go before I throw my phone against the wall." She laughed and hung up, then noticed the look on her partner's face.

He looked her up and down, losing feeling in most of his body while one place was suddenly over sensitive. "Uh, you look...um..."

She smirked and dropped a cup of coffee on his desk. "Thanks," she said, sipping her own coffee. "I think."

"Whoa, Benson," Munch said, walking down the steps from the green room. "You got a hot date this morning, or is that what all the good detectives are wearing these days?"

She laughed, trying to get the image of the man naked out of her head. "I'm gonna be in court all morning," she said. "I figure Langan will trip over himself as it is, no harm in making sure he's completely incoherent."

Elliot looked at her and shook his head. "You really look...those heels are...I don't know if I want you wearing that around Langan."

Fin's head popped up. "Okay, first, who says you can tell her what to wear? Second, what if he's her mystery man?"

Olivia choked on her coffee. "Wow, I actually ate breakfast today and you are already the second person to make me wanna throw up." She shuddered. "Never eating breakfast again."

Fin and Munch laughed, but Elliot was too distracted, staring at her legs and the way the skirt of her form-fitting suit hugged her body. He cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes, trying to control himself. It was already going to be difficult for him to stand.

Olivia, seeing his reaction, smirked and walked toward her desk. She sat, leaned back, and crossed her legs. "Might as well get some paperwork done," she said. "I've got an hour to kill." She sent a grin and a wink to Elliot as she picked up a file folder.

Elliot ran a hand down his face as his eyes traveled back down her legs to her spiky heels. It would be the longest hour of his life.

* * *

She walked into her near-empty apartment, a small smile on her face despite how tired she was. She pulled off her blazer and ran a hand through her hair, waiting for only one thing now.

"How'd it go?" a voice asked her from the couch.

She raised an eyebrow as she turned. "I could have worn on of your sweat suits and Langan would have tanked." She strode over to him and looked down, folding her arms. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned and shrugged. "We have to get you moved tonight, the kids will be home tomorrow, and I was pretty useless without you. I told Cragen I'd bring home the paperwork, and he let me leave." He reached up suddenly and pulled her down onto the couch. He leaned over her, shifting his body on top of her. "You have been running through my mind, all fucking day."

"Even in these heels?" she asked with a knowing glare.

"Because of these heels," he corrected, sliding his hands up and down her legs. He clutched at her skirt, finding the zipper easily and tugging it over her hips. "Your legs, your ass, the way you looked at me before you left, you knew I'd be all over you when you got home."

She moaned and pawed at his shoulders as she lifted her legs so he could get her skirt all the way off.

"Did I?" she asked, breathless, as he peppered her neck with kisses. He was working her shirt buttons open as he kissed and nipped at her chest. She panted softly while he worked her bra off and tossed it over his head.

He grabbed her legs as they spread across his, caressing them and keeping their lips locked together. He felt her hands on him, pulling off his shirt, tugging at his pants. He moved to help her, still refusing to let go of her lips. "Baby," he mumbled, "God, baby." He kicked off his pants with a grunt.

She chuckled, finding his length and stroking him, and felt his hands move up her legs and claw at her panties, she bucked her hips as he slid them down, and she briefly wondered why he was so carefully pulling them over her feet.

He slipped his hands under her now-naked body, and he lifted her as he stood. He made it almost to the bedroom, but stopped with a groan, pressing her up against the wall. He saw her trying to toe off her shoes and he grabbed her legs, high on her thighs. "Leave them on," he whispered.

She smirked. Mission accomplished.

"Turn around," he ordered, low and with a hungry grin on his face. He licked his lips and caressed her body as she turned. He slid his palms over and up her skin, and he gripped her wrists, moving her hands to the wall.

She took a breath and closed her eyes, feeling his hands cup her breasts as he moved behind her, kneeing her legs open wider.

He leaned closer, nipped at her neck, nibbled on her earlobe, and he whispered, "You skipped a couple." He teased her nipples for a few moments, then ran his hands down her body.

She turned over her shoulder, but before she could speak he thrust into her and she bit her lip, dropping her head back to his shoulder.

"Why?" he asked, his voice hoarse as he rocked his hips, pushing further into her.

Through a moan, she said, "I know you..."

"Yeah," he interrupted, pulling out of her slowly. "I read it, and I was fucking looking forward to surprising the shit out of you tonight, but you walked in with these fucking heels on and that skirt and..." he grunted, pushing back into her, "You win."

She moaned louder and pulled one arm away from the wall. She reached her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her, moaning as he moved faster, his hands still moving up and down the bits of her legs he could reach. "No, baby. This isn't a game. I just wanted..."

"You wanted to have all the fun," he chuckled, bending to capture her lips in a kiss. "So you can," he whispered against her lips. "I've got a few, uh, things of my own. I wanna do to you, with you, and I swear, I didn't get them out of a book." He kissed her harder, his hands moved back up to tweak her nipples.

"El," she gasped into his mouth, pressing back into him in time with his thrusts as he pinched and rolled her beads in his fingers. "Oh, God, El," she moaned. "You know you..."

He kissed her, shutting her up, and slid his hand down again, slipping in between her legs. He kept moving, hard and deep, stroking up her slit as he pummeled in and out of her, adding fuel to the already hotly burning fire. He grabbed one of her legs, with his other hand, and lifted it, curling it around his waist.

Her back arched against him, wondering how she could be that flexible, and she moaned when he started moving his fingers faster, now sliding over both of them as they worked together. He grunted, breathing hard as he tried to keep her body where it was as he worked his magic. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her.

She moaned loudly, feeling his thumb now brushing over her clit, and she dropped her head back, leaning against his strong build as she said, "I love you, too."

He moved slower, but harder, with more strength, knowing he was going down. He moved his fingers faster, kissed her harder, he had to make sure she enjoyed this. He chuckled into their kiss when he heard her whimper and felt her start to shake.

She tightened around him hard, her hands dug into his body as they wrapped over her head and around him. She let out a rolling growl, screaming his name, shocked at how he was still hitting into her.

Finally, he held her tight to him and let go, spilling into her, moaning her name as he nuzzled his way through her hair to her neck. "Fuck," he gasped, dropping her leg, shooting both arms around her to hold her close.

She scoffed and nodded. "Yeah," she said, panting.

He spun her around and kissed her hard, his arms firmly around her. "High heels," he whispered, his forehead against his. "Only you could do that to me with nothing but a pair of fucking high heels."

She laughed and kissed him softly. "I'm very proud of the effect I have on you," she told him. "You tend to drive me wild with little things like that, too."

"Oh, really?" he laughed.

"When you wear blue," she said, pecking his lips. "When you smile," she told him, giving him another sweet kiss. "When you tell me you love me."

He looked into her eyes and said, "I love you," with a smile.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "There you go," she said, pressing her lips to his neck.

He moaned and guided her to the bathroom. "Shower," he groaned, getting them through the door. "Then we get your things over to the house." He bent to turn on the water, but kept his eyes on her body. He couldn't get enough.

She looked up at him and nodded. She finally stepped out of her shoes, much to his dismay, and she tilted her head. "So, what, uh, what ideas did you have?"

He grinned wickedly at her as he pulled her into the shower. "All in due time, baby," he chuckled. "Let's work on taking the rest of the advice we've already been given, then I'll spring it on you."

She laughed and kissed him, wondering what could be going through his mind, and knowing it would be worth the wait.

**A/N: I wonder...what's in his hot head? Olivia takes some more advice, very quietly, as she moved back to the ones she missed. Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	6. Bar None

**A/N: Aphrodisiacs are people, too. O..o Aren't they?**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. TStabler© owns this story.**

"This is nice," Elliot said, smiling at Olivia. "Nothing like good company at a great bar after a shitty day at work."

Olivia looked at him from across the table, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't this a little bit…much?

Elliot chuckled, pouring the whiskey into the two shot glasses in front of him. "Not at all, why?"

She looked down at their spread in the bar, and she smirked. "Oysters, cobb salad, whiskey and ginseng?"

He raised an eyebrow and handed her a shot glass. "Just drink," he said with a knowing look in his eyes.

She took the glass, tapped it on the table, then threw it back, letting out a soft gasp when she was done. She shook her head and said, "That burn is…"

"Sexy?" Elliot questioned with a grin.

Fin looked at him and shook his head. "Man, all you think about lately is sex. You finally went out with the same girl twice, I'm proud. You won't even tell us who it is."

Casey giggled. "Sounds like someone else I know," she said, nudging Olivia. "So, you moved in with the guy, and you're spending the weekend with his kids. This is more seriously involved than I have ever seen you, Benson."

Olivia looked at Elliot, they did another shot together, and she grimaced as she said, "Yeah. You're telling me?"

Fin raised a question, then. "You two…you're okay with each other dating…other people?"

Elliot picked up a slimy shell, examining it closely. He squirted it with lemon and a dollop of ketchup and he said, "She was with the guy before my…before I could…" he shook his head and slurped the oyster into his mouth.

"I got that," Fin said, making a face. "You, of all people, are eating seafood at a bar. What has gotten into you?"

Casey laughed. "Obviously he is enjoying his bachelorhood, and taking great interest in the female population of Manhattan. Oysters are an aphrodisiac, ya know. So is whiskey, ginseng, and bacon and avocado and…you're both eating…wait a minute."

"Hold on, Nancy Drew," Olivia said, holding up a hand. "I happen to be salad person, Elliot loves the oysters here, you know the only thing I can shoot is whiskey and El wanted to do shots! They didn't have any Jack, so this ginseng infused shit will have to do. We're not having an aphrodisiac picnic."

"How do you know so much about aphrodisiacs, Casey?" Elliot asked, folding his arms.

Casey blushed and looked nervously at Fin. "Um…well, I read a lot and…"

"You two?" Olivia asked, pointing from Casey to Fin with a wicked grin on her face.

Fin cleared his throat. "Maybe," he said. He looked around then, ignoring Elliot and Olivia doing another shot and each swallowing down an oyster. "Are you guys expecting anyone else?"

"No," Elliot said, chewing on his salad. "Why?"

Fin shrugged. "We just…we don't wanna hide this tonight, not here, and we don't really want anyone else to know. So if it's just us…"

"Go right ahead," Olivia said, chuckling as she pushed her fork through her open lips. She rolled her eyes when Fin and Casey kissed, secretly wishing it was that easy for her and Elliot.

Elliot watched her chew, and he watched her swallow, and then he caught her eyes and said, "I'll be right back."

Olivia nodded, watching him get up and head toward the men's room, and she turned to Casey. "So…number nineteen? Definitely works."

Casey chuckled. "My God, you are really serious about this. I thought you'd get to, maybe, three and think it was stupid.

Olivia shook her head, jabbing her fork in to her salad. "No, not with him. Everything has been…not that we weren't having amazing sex before, but…"

"I don't wanna hear this," Fin said, narrowing his eyes. "It's like listenin' to my kid sister talk about sex, and I can't…just…don't."

Olivia and Casey laughed, then Olivia wiped her mouth with her napkin and said, "You two can have some alone time. I need to, uh, powder my nose." She winked at Casey, who rolled her eyes as she leaned toward Fin, and she walked in the same direction Elliot had.

Her heart thudded as she moved through the bar, and her hands were gently pushing on the door to the ladies room. She eyed Fin and Casey carefully, then made sure no one else was watching before turning around and pushing her way into the men's room. "El?" she whispered.

He was standing in the second stall, waiting for her, and he reached out a hand to grab her. He pulled her into the small space, closed and locked the door, then got to work undoing her jeans.

"I cannot believe we're doing this," she breathes, pulling his belt open and off.

"Believe it," he whispered, shoving the denim over her legs. He ran his fingers along the hem of her panties, smirking. "Number nine," he chuckled. "Get down and dirty in a public place."

"And don't forget number eleven," she said as she moaned, loving the way his fingers felt as they pushed into her. "Dine on nothing bur aphrodisiacs and see how fast you're ready to go."

He laughed as she rolled his pants down and grabbed onto him, stroking hard. "Two birds," he said.

"One big fucking stone," she said, rocking her body into his, bucking against his hand.

He slammed his lips over hers and pulled his hand back, using it to move down the cotton of her underwear. He moved fast, hiking her up, slamming her into the wall, and thrusting into her. "Don't try to stay quiet," he told her, chuckling. "I know you want to. I don't want you quiet."

Her moan let him know she had no intention of trying to be anything but loud. She knew they were half-drunk, and she knew this was not something two respected cops should be doing, especially in their unit. However, she also know that this had been a fantasy of his for quite some time, and it was pure, dumb luck that it was one of the magazine's suggestions.

He hit into her harder, keeping her up around him and against the wall of the stall. He knew the sides were shaking, and he had heard the door open and close, making him aware that people had noticed them. It spurred him on, making him want to make her get louder, more violent.

She yelled his name when he sank his teeth into her neck, slamming into her. "Jesus Christ," she groaned, her head thrown back. Her nails were delving into the flesh of his back as she held onto him, her hips meeting his very eager thrusting.

"Shit, baby," he grunted, moving a bit to find leverage.

They heard the door open, but they didn't stop. They couldn't. "What the hell?" they heard someone ask. "Damn kids in the damn bar," the man grumbled, leaving.

They heard someone else, obviously by the urinal, chuckling. "Don't mind him," this man said to them. "You two keep right no truckin' in there."

"Well," Elliot said against Olivia's neck, "It rhymes with truckin'," he joked.

Olivia laughed through a loud moan, dragging her nails up and down his back, making him growl and move harder. "God, El," she ground out hoarsely.

He moaned and grunted, slapping his body against hers, holding her ass tight. "Fuck, you have no idea," he mumbled. "Christ, Liv."

She dug a little deeper, making him seethe and she knew she was breaking skin. She heard the door open again, and she heard the man who'd come in make an odd choking noise. She closed her eyes and moaned when he said, "Yo, what the…"

Elliot only thrust harder, grunting with each swing of his hips. He knew what she was thinking, and he wasn't gonna let her stop at all because of it. He smirked and stared into her eyes, slowing down but working just as hard and just as deep.

She smiled at him, moved closer, and kissed him as she clamped down hard, tightening around him. She moaned into his mouth as her climax built, and he held her tighter, kissed her harder as they heard the man who'd walked in leave.

"Baby," Elliot whispered, "You gotta let go for me, honey."

She dropped her head back as she bit her lip, and she let out a low groan as she began to really tense up and shake in his arms. "Oh, God," she cried, her knuckles turning white as she gripped his shoulder blades.

He smiled, still thrusting, and he let her ride it out on him, feeling her cum and loving it. "Fuck, yes, baby," he grunted. He felt her spasms and he dropped his head to her neck, nipping lightly and sucking as he came, grunting and finishing with slow, long strokes.

"Damn," she said, popping her head up to look at him. "Did we really just…"

"Yeah," he chuckled, waiting inside of her for a moment. He kissed her slowly and said, "We did." He pulled out of her, kissing her again, and he helped her get dressed.

He pulled up his pants and adjusted his belt, then kissed her forehead. "I left first, I should go back…"

"Yeah," she said, nodding at him. She watched him leave, and she sighed. She really would do anything for him.

She waited a few minutes, took a quick look in one of the mirrors to make sure she didn't look too flushed or sloppy, then furtively left to head back to their table. When she arrived, though, she caught Fin berating Elliot.

"Man, you were with a girl! In the bathroom!" Fin shouted, shocked. "What has gotten into you?"

Elliot chuckled. "Fin, calm down. "I…I wasn't in the bathroom. I went out back to make a phone call, after I went to the bathroom, and they were in there…"

"Hey," Olivia interrupted, sitting. "Sounds like I missed something interesting."

Casey looked at her and tilted her head. "And where were you?"

"Bathroom," Olivia said, innocently picking up her fork and eating some more salad. She looked at Elliot, and her eyes told him everything. He understood. They would figure it out, they would put it together, and they had to stop it."

Elliot sighed, closing his eyes. He slammed back one more shot of whiskey and he looked at Fin. "Since I have to keep a secret for you," he began, "can you keep one for me?"

**A/N: Does he tell Fin? Does he keep up the lie? And before Olivia can finally pull out 'number twenty one' on her man, he pulls out a number of his own. Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	7. Silent Defeat

**A/N: Sex, lies, and videotape? Two out of three ain't bad. **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. TStabler© owns this story.**

Olivia awoke the next morning, her head pounding and her body aching. "Oh, God," she moaned, rolling over.

Elliot wrapped her in his arms and whispered, "Just don't talk. Please. I'll give you anything you want if…"

"How much did we have to drink?" she asked, burying her head in his chest.

"Too much," he mumbled, kissing her skin. "I don't remember much of anything after Fin bitched at me for something…oh, did I tell him about…"

"You were going to," she said, looking at him. "He didn't wanna hear anything you had to say, though. He just bought us more whiskey and grunted as we drank ourselves into oblivion."

Elliot chuckled. "We may have had one shot too many." He kissed her and moaned, rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him. "I remember the bathroom, though."

"So do I," she said, laughing. "I have the bruises and bite marks to remind me," she quipped.

"I got a little rough," he shrugged.

She nipped at his neck and said, "Yeah, and I think you threw my bra out of the window of the taxi on the way home."

"I also got a little impatient," he laughed, pawing at her naked body. "Baby, I'm pretty sure I called Fin when we got home. I think I told him. Or his voicemail anyway."

"Good thing he can keep a secret." She kissed him, rolling her body into his, and she said, "We don't have to be at work until ten today."

"Thank God for training sessions," he mumbled, kissing her chest, teasing her nipples with his palms.

She moaned and asked, "How long do you think we have until the kids wake up?"

"Plenty of time for this," he whispered, bucking his body upward, slipping into her with gentleness. "Good God, baby," he groaned.

She nodded as she moved, siding over him, dragging him out of her then easing him back in. "El," she breathed.

He held onto her, knowing what she was doing, and he mentally checked another number off of their list. He smirked, made sure his grip was good, and he moved fast, flipping them over.

She widened her eyes. "What the…"

"Shh," he said, smirking. He leaned close to her as he thrust into her hard, and he whispered, "Number twelve."

Her eyes widened, she pressed her lips together, and she knew she was in trouble. With the kind of lover he was, there was no way she could stay absolutely silent. She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly as she looked into his eyes.

He nodded once, resolving to do this the way the magazine had suggested, and he dropped his forehead a little closer to hers. He looked straight at her as he moved slower and harder. He was striving for intimacy beyond anything he'd given her before, beyond anything he'd given anyone.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes, and she felt chills running through her body, followed by an incredible heat. "El," she whispered, barely audible.

He silenced her with a kiss, telling her to be quiet, stay quiet. He'd wanted to try this since he'd read about it, and he wanted to get it right.

She pulled her head back, peeling her lips away from his, and looked into his eyes again, making an effort to stay noiseless. She saw his eyes change, darken and widen a bit, and her breathing stopped. Something happened, then. Something impossibly amazing.

He felt it, too, as he started moving a bit faster, a bit deeper, holding onto her tighter and keeping his eyes fo0cused on hers. His lips were pressed together in a blend of concentration and control. His breathing grew hard and ragged, and he kissed her again.

Her hands gripped his flesh, holding him to her as he dug his fingers further into her body, keeping her right leg around his waist and moving a bit faster. The urge to cry out his name was incredible, but she knew this was important to him, and she already felt more connected to him than she ever had.

He kept their kiss deep, emotional, as his body moved in time with hers. He hit deeply into her, pulled out almost completely, then slowly sheathed himself inside of her again. He kept his groans and grunts mere whispers, and it took everything he had not to make this just as violent as he'd been last night.

She took a harsh breath when he ended their kiss, and he watched her face contort and twist into passionate expressions. She came hard, silently, her eyes open and boring into his.

He couldn't hold on, not after watching her react like that, and he thrust hard, slow, deep, for a few more minutes before finally succumbing to his own silent, intense release. He was breathing heavily, still inside of her, still looking into her eyes, and he wiped a falling tear off of her cheek with his thumb.

She was gazing at him, unaware she was crying. She saw him sniffle, heard his shaky intake of breath, and knew he was just as emotional. The moment had been so perfect, so beyond incredible, she didn't want to speak and ruin it.

Luckily, she didn't have to. The doorbell rang, then, breaking into their trance, and Elliot sighed. "I'll go," he told her, kissing her on the lips firmly. He regretfully got up, pulling out of her and away from the warmth and comfort of her body, and he pulled on a robe before walking into the living room.

He ran a hand down his face, took a breath, and opened the door. "Cap?" he asked, squinting, confused.

"Hey, Elliot," Cragen said with a small smile. "Sorry to bother you so early, I just…"

"Come in," Elliot said, worried, stepping aside to let the man into the room. He closed the door and said, "Have a seat. Do you want a drink? We've got coffee, and, um, there's soda and iced tea."

"No," Cragen said, shaking his head. "I'm fine. I just…uh, this isn't easy. Look, I don't know exactly how you feel about Olivia, but…"

"Olivia?" Elliot asked, his voice cracking a bit. He sat on an armchair and feigned disinterest. "She's my partner, Cap."

Cragen eyed Elliot for a moment. "I know that. I just…do you know what's going on with her lately? She's…different. These past few months, she's changed. I was talking to Warner last night and she told me…do you know this guy?"

"Guy? What guy?" Elliot asked, looking down and picking at his nails.

Cragen smirked, but cleared his throat and sighed. "Olivia's seeing someone, and it's serious, and it's affecting her work."

"What?" Elliot snapped, looking at him sharply. "No, it's not! If anything it's…"

"Do you think it's Fin?" Cragen interrupted.

Elliot coughed, choking on air. "What? Fin? No. No, I doubt she's with Fin." He tried to control his slight attack, shaking his head.

Cragen narrowed his eyes. "I'm only asking because he's been oddly happy, too. Like they've both been…" he stopped, he smirked, and he asked, "It's not you, is it?"

"Me?" Elliot asked, wide-eyed. "Ya know, my kids are asleep, Cap. It's six in the morning on a Saturday, and I have to…"

"You'd know," Cragen shrugged. "That's why I came to you. I don't want any surprises, Elliot. I don't want to have to bench one of my best detectives because she gets knocked up by some random…"

"It's not like that!" Elliot yelled, instinctively defending her and himself. "I mean, I, uh, yeah, I know the guy, and she loves him. He loves her. He really…"

"Elliot," Cragen interrupted, looking at him like a father who already knows his child's secret.

Elliot looked at him, then, knowing what that look meant, having given it to his own children, and he ran a hand down his face. "So, what if I know the guy?"

Cragen thought for a moment. "You make sure he doesn't hurt her, yeah?"

"He wouldn't," Elliot said, folding his arms. "He'd kill himself before he let anything happen to her."

"Would he?" Cragen asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Elliot nodded, poking the inside of his cheek with his tongue.

"How serious is this?" Cragen asked, fear taking over. "I mean, if this is really serious then we have some decisions we have to make, don't we?"

Elliot looked at the bedroom door, sighed, and smiled to himself. "He's gonna ask her to marry him. Not now. Not tomorrow. Not even a month from now. But he is, Cap."

"Well, then, you have time to talk to him," Cragen said, getting up from the sofa. "Tell him that you and I will both kill him if he ever hurts her, and that he'd better be damn sure this is what he wants because the risk he's taking is too fucking huge to waste on a rebound."

Elliot narrowed his eyes. "He already knows all of that," he said. "You can, uh, show yourself out, right? I gotta get the kids up, I gotta be at work in…"

"I know when you have to be at work," Cragen interrupted. "I'm the one who told you to come in late, aren't I?"

Elliot chuckled. "Yeah, you are."

Cragen smiled and nodded, then headed for the door.

"Hey, Cap," Elliot said, standing, "How did you know?"

Cragen smirked. "I would be much more careful when you drunk dial. I'm not Fin, and I really don't think you have to worry about me telling Cragen."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Oh, God, so you…you know. Like you _know_ know."

"Calm down," Cragen said, holding up a hand. "You answered my questions, you made things a little easier. You keep it out of the station, out of work altogether, this will be…" He paused, narrowed his eyes, and tilted his head. "How long has this been going on?"

Elliot slapped his hands at his sides, nervously watching the bedroom door. "Six months," he said. "My marriage ended, she was there, I fell in…no, I realized I was in love with her and…"

"I didn't ask for details," Cragen said, shutting him up. "Six months. Damn. You two hide it well."

Elliot nodded. "Hey, uh, can you…look, Cap, it wasn't just you. No one really knows about…"

"Your secret's safe, Elliot," Cragen said. He took a breath and then said, "I'm gonna trust you with one of my own sooner or later." He nodded once again, then opened the front door and left.

Elliot was confused, but oddly relieved. A weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, it seemed, and he let out a slow breath as he walked back toward the bedroom. He smirked, wondering how Olivia would take the news that Cragen knew, and how she'd manage to pull out her "number-twenty-one" now that he did.

**A/N: Number Twenty-One is FINALLY revealed, and Cragen proves just how good he is at keeping secrets, before letting Elliot in on his own. Some more very good advice is coming at ya! Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	8. Sneaky Strip

**A/N: Those who are great at taking advice are also assumed to be great at giving it.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. TStabler© owns this story.**

By the time Elliot and Olivia walked through the precinct doors, the trainees had all gone home, Munch and Fin were working on a case, and Cragen was in his office with the chief, discussing something that seemed to cause a thick cloud of tension in the room.

"What's going on in there?" Elliot asked, striding up to Munch's desk.

Munch shrugged. "No idea," he said. "All the captain said was that the people who needed to know would." He looked up at Elliot and smirked. "He wants to see you, said to send you in as soon as you got here. Guess that means you need to know."

Elliot shot Olivia a look, a worried one, and tugged on his jacket as he strutted toward Cragen's door. He knocked, it opened, and he entered, closing it behind him.

Fin, amused at the thought of Elliot being in hot water again, turned to Olivia, who had just slumped into her chair. "You okay?"

She nodded, though it was a lie. "Fine," she said, biting her lip.

"You, uh, you know who he was with last night, don't you?" Fin asked, folding his arms. "In the bathroom. You know. That's why you were drinking so much."

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed almost to slits. "Why would I drink because of…"

"You love him," Fin said, sounding sad. "I can see that. My advice? Get over him, Baby-Girl. Nothing with Stabler would be good for you. He'd hurt you, then I'd have to hurt him."

She eyed him for a moment, then shook her head. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm not…I don't…there's nothing to worry about, Fin, I don't know who he's sleeping with, and I don't care." She picked up a pen and turned away from him, staring at Cragen's door, wondering what was going on behind it.

* * *

It had been an exhausting day, grueling and painful in every sense of the word. They lost a vic, almost lost their perp, and to top it off Munch was in Cragen's office as acting captain most of the day for a reason only Elliot and some people in IAB knew.

Coming home and taking off her shoes was the biggest relief she'd felt in days, or at least it felt like it. She stood behind the couch, her eyes closed, as she reveled in the feeling of freedom from her boots. She turned her head, then, because she felt him staring. "What?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, stepping toward her. He put his arms around her and he looked into her eyes. "I was just thinking that I could do this every night, for the rest of my life."

"What?" she asked, tilting her head.

He smiled at her. "Come home to you," he whispered. "After a day like we've had, you in my arms, that's all I'd need to deal with it, for the rest of my life."

She gave him a soft kiss, resting one palm against his chest, and she whispered, "Sounds nice."

"It will be," he whispered to her, winking. He swept his hands over her body and grabbed her wrists, then pulled her toward the bedroom.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled a bit, letting him pull her into his arms. "You talk like that a lot, ya know. You're so sure this is gonna last for…"

"You mean, you're not?" His question sounded strangled, filled with a cold terror. "You don't know, right now, that this is serious?"

She pulled away from him. "I knew from the moment you…shit, El, do we have to do this now?" she asked, huffing as she turned from him.

He sighed. "I know you hate when things get serious, but eventually this is gonna have to be discussed. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me or not? You have to know by now, Liv. I'm crazy about you and I…"

"What do you think?" she asked, snapping back to face him. "You want me to tell you, but I am asking you, Elliot. What do you think I what? How do you think I feel about you? What vibes have I been giving off since the day we fucking met?"

He moved toward her quickly and grabbed her around the waist. "All right," he said soothingly, nuzzling her neck. "I was just…you're right. I know. I do know. And I'm telling you I feel the same way, so whatever has been bugging you all day, you…"

"So you think it had something to with us?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Honey, we are the last thing that I'm worried about." She cleared her throat and asked, "What happened with Cragen? Why did…"

"I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone," he interrupted, backing away from her and taking off his tie. "It's not…it has nothing to do with us, if that's what got you…"

"You can't tell me?" she questioned, cutting him off. She had her shirt half unbuttoned, and she raised both eyebrows as she stared at him.

He shook his head and pulled open his own shirt, popping the buttons with one hand. "Sorry," he mumbled, watching as she turned her body toward his completely and slowly moved to her. "Oh, wait, now that…that's not fair."

She smirked, letting the fabric slink off of her shoulders. She moved her hands toward the waistband of her pants, remembering the words etched on the page beside number twenty-one. Her smirk grew more evil, seductive, as her eyes darkened and narrowed. Her left hand slipped into her pants as her right toyed with the fabric, pulling it down then back up, taunting Elliot. "What's not fair?"

He swallowed hard and blinked quickly. "You know," he said. "You're trying to get something outta me, and you're using your incredibly accurate and phenomenal powers of persuasion," he muttered fast.

She let out a soft moan as she bit her lip, letting the black cotton fall, revealing her left hand teasing the edges of her lace panties. "I wore these for you, ya know," she said, her voice low. "You want them off, don't you?"

He made a small choking noise as he nodded, falling onto the mattress as she moved closer to him.

She chuckled as her hands roamed over his now bare chest, her nails teasing at his flesh, digging in just enough to make him think it might hurt if she just pressed on a little more. "Tell me, and you can take them off."

He groaned and rolled his eyes, his erection hardening beneath her. "I can't, baby," he moaned, the almost painful pressure in his body building as she teased him.

She caught one of his earlobes in her mouth, nibbled and sucked, and she whispered, "It's really that important?"

He nodded, gulping as he unconsciously bucked up into her. "Baby, I would tell you in a heartbeat, you know I would, but he asked me not to, and he needed someone to keep his secret for him. He needed advice, and he needed it from me. He asked…he specifically asked me not to tell you. Or anyone."

She tilted her head, letting it sink in, then she sighed. "All right," she said, looping her legs around his waist.

He took a deep breath and smirked at her. "You really almost had me though," he laughed. "Number Twenty-One, the strip and smirk, that was…hot."

"I'm not done," she said with an impish grin. She got to her knees over him and she smirked as her fingertips played at the hem of the lace underwear once again. "You do still want me to take them off, don't you?"

He bit his lip, giving her a smirk of her own, and he nodded with a groaned out, "Oh, yeah."

She chuckled a bit as her lip was caught between her teeth, her eyes were trained on him and she had a hint of playfulness hidden beneath her still wicked grin. She slid the lace over her hips, slowly, and she felt his hands splaying over her back, caressing her as she shed her final item of clothing.

"You are the most incredibly beautiful woman," he mumbled, kissing her neck as she ground her body into his. "In the entire world, the universe," he said, muffled by her flesh in his mouth.

She moaned as she worked her hands down to his pants, trying to maneuver them off of his body without moving from his lap. She heard him grunt and felt herself rise, knowing he was lifting his hips in an effort to help shed the offending clothes, and finally she felt the pants fall.

"Jesus," he seethed, rolling his eyes as her teeth sank into his shoulder blade. "The kids, baby, we have to be…shit," he grunted.

"They're upstairs," she said, nipping at his skin as her hands raked down his back. "They won't hear anything unless they come down, or unless..."

He cupped her chin with one hand and pulled gently, forcing her body to twist and bringing her down to the mattress. "You get loud," he whispered. "I know you do. Especially on nights like this, when you initiate, take control, drive me crazy…"

She chuckled and moved his hand away from her face, settling down to let his body sink onto hers. "I drive you crazy?"

He nodded, then set his lips against hers in a lazy kiss. He rolled his tongue in waves over hers, nibbled at her lips, pecked sweet kisses at the corners of her mouth, all the while working his way between her legs and inching slowly into her with slow, low, moans.

She cinched his skin between her fingers, her hands gripping at the flesh of his back, and she moaned in response. Her hips rose to meet his and she felt him fighting to stay in control, to stay calm, to not give into the animalistic desires she knew he was fighting.

He groaned and grunted as he moved his hands from her sides to her hips then over her thighs to the spots behind her knees. He pulled up, bringing her limbs around his waist as his thrusting grew more fervent. He let go of her left leg, confident that she would keep it where it was on her own, and he fumbled blindly for a pillow.

She was lost to him, unaware of anything but the intense physical pleasure and emotional strain coursing through her body. She felt him lift her up, and when she returned to the mattress, her lower back fell atop a soft cushion, the pillow. She smirked.

He'd managed to work in number twenty-seven, and he instantly felt the reason for its existence. "Holy shit," he said softly, a sheen of sweat forming over him. The new angle allowed him to hit new spots, and made her feel so much tighter. "Fucking hell, Liv," he moaned again, dropping his head with a grunt, landing between her breasts.

She moaned, a series of notes that sounded much like music, low and deep. Her lips latched on to his as he lifted his head and they smiled against their kiss.

He laughed, soft and childlike, as he moved faster.

She chuckled, a sound of pure happiness, as she met his thrusts eagerly without complaint or hesitation.

He let a thought, a lone one, creep into his mind as he brought her closer and closer to a serious release. They worked perfectly together, they were in tune with each other, and the advice they'd been given by a magazine he thought she would never read had been taken without argument. It all brought out new sides of them, new shared fetishes and fantasies, and new feelings that only brought them closer. They were perfect together.

She looked into his eyes and she wondered momentarily what he was thinking, but her body tightened up and her mind shut down. She dropped her mouth open as a soft gasp escaped, the rolling waves of pure ecstasy pulsed through her as she clenched and contracted around her lover.

He grunted, soft, low, staccato grunts. He steadied his gaze, right into her eyes, as he felt her coating him, and when she gave a final, tight clamp, he lost it. He dropped his head into the bend of her neck, kissing and sucking at her racing pulse, as his hips moved and he slammed into her a few final times.

She grabbed a hold of his neck and head, holding him to her as he came inside of her, as she rode the final glorious wave of her own orgasm out on him, and she sighed deeply as they both stilled.

There was a moment of silence, a long one, before either of them moved. He lifted his head and peered down at her with a warm smile on his face. "Okay," he said. "So you weren't that loud."

She laughed and kissed him, feeling him shift and roll them over to settle in for the night. She tugged on the quilt, covering them, and she snuggled deeply into him. "I love you," she said softly. "You know how much I love you."

He nodded, kissed the top of her head, and whispered. "As much as I love you, Angel-face," he said with a gleam in his eyes she couldn't see. He stroked her hair back as they calmed down, and he stared up at the ceiling, contemplating the secret he had to keep for Cragen.

If Olivia found out, if he wasn't the one to tell her, everything he worked for with her would go up in smoke. He needed advice, and there was only one person he knew who could give it to him.

**A/N: What is Cragen's secret? What advice did Elliot give to him? And to whom does Elliot go for advice of his own? Three numbers at once, because anger leads to passion. Next. Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	9. Heated Argument

**A/N: It takes a strong man to listen to the advice of a woman.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. TStabler© owns this story.**

Elliot was waiting in front of the courtroom door, pacing. Cragen's words were ringing in his ears, and his own were echoing after them. Cragen would be implicated in a violent rape case if he and his partner filed their reports.

He ran a hand down his face and sighed, recalling the evidence he'd hidden from his partner, the documents and test results that she didn't even know existed, the printouts and statements she had never read. He promised Cragen he would take care of it, he told the aging captain to calm down and take a few days off to think. He advised Cragen to talk to a lawyer.

Now, he was the one standing in the lobby of the courthouse, waiting for a lawyer of his own. He had a horrible feeling, one from deep in his stomach, that his partner was going to find out all about the things he'd hidden. She was gonna be pissed.

It wouldn't have been so bad if said partner wasn't also his girlfriend. He needed help. He went to the only person who could give it to him. "Casey!" he shouted, watching his targeted solace walk out.

The redhead looked up, stunned. "This isn't your case," she said, confused.

"I know that," he told her, walking toward her. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm supposed to have lunch with Olivia, and I think she's finally gonna tell me who she's been…"

"This is important," Elliot interrupted. "Please?"

Casey looked at him, the fear hidden deep behind his usually cold-blue eyes. "All right," she said, whipping out her cell phone. "I'll tell her I'm gonna be late."

Elliot sighed in relief. "Thank you." He followed her out of the main lobby toward the elevator, and up to her office. He didn't know what he was going to say, or how she'd react, but he didn't have any other options.

The elevator stopped and he followed Casey off of the lift, praying she could give him advice that he'd be able to follow, that would help him with his problem.

* * *

Olivia walked into the room and slammed the door. Hard. So hard the walls shook and photo frames went crashing to the floor. "You!" she yelled.

Elliot closed his eyes, he knew this was coming. "Me," he said, dejected.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled, storming toward him. "You take off for hours, you come back just to tell me you're going home, and you knew I'd have to finish the…"

"That's why I…I didn't wanna be there when you…"

"You could have told me!" she interrupted loudly. "Prepared me! Do you have any idea what went through my head when those DNA results were…"

"The same thing that went through mine when Cragen told me," he said, narrowing his eyes. "And I was protecting you, Liv! I know he's like a father to you! I know you didn't need to find out that he's the second father you've had who might be…"

She held up a hand and shook her head with a scoff. "Don't!" she yelled. "Don't use that as an excuse, Elliot! Our job is supposed to come first. Always! Remember? I could have been objective about it, and we could have worked harder to find evidence that proved he didn't do anything!"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Liv, please, stop yell…"

"Don't tell me what to do," she snapped. "You kept this from me for over a week! I have a right to be…"

He moved fast, grabbing her and pinning her against the wall. "I had my reasons," he said, hissing only a few centimeters in front of her face. "I made a promise, to you and to him, and you damn well I never break my promises." He moved just a bit closer to her. "Now are you gonna stop yelling?"

She swallowed hard, looking into his eyes. She nodded quickly, breathing heavily, and she felt his hands move. He was pulling at the hem of her shirt. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm still mad at you."

He chuckled, pushing her shirt up to get to the waistband of her pants. "Yeah," he said. "And I'm pretty pissed off myself. I had a nice little chat with Casey, and she told me that you and some guy have been fucking your way through the latest issue of Cosmo. She gave me a full report, meaning you have been talking about this. Just not about me."

She swallowed again, watching his eyes as he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. He shoved them over her hips roughly and she gasped a bit. "You know why I couldn't…"

"Do you know," he said, cutting her off, "How insanely jealous I got from listening her talk about us? She was talking about you and me, but the way she made it sound…God, it made me think of you with someone else," he said, shoving his left hand down into her lacey underwear. "Do you have any idea what that did to me?"

She grinned a bit, moaning softly as his fingers worked between her slickening folds, slowly teasing her. "I do," she admitted. "The way I felt whenever Kathy talked to me about you. You don't know whether to laugh or cry, walk away or hit something. I know."

He pushed a finger into her, chuckling slightly at the look on her face. "I went to her for advice, Liv. To ask her if I should tell you, if it was right for me to keep it quiet until Cragen figured out what to do," he told her. "She's a lawyer, so I thought she'd…" he shook his head and slipped another finger into her.

She whined a bit and rolled her eyes. "God, El, you didn't have to…"

"I did," he said, silencing her with his working fingers. His right hand moved up to his tie, and he pulled the silk off. "She asked me why I cared, because we hid things from each other before, and this was just another case." He started unbuttoning his shirt, still moving his other hand slowly, teasing her more. "I told her…I told her I needed to know, because I was in love with you."

She closed her eyes and her head fell back against the wall. "Damn it," she said, her bottom lip catching between her teeth. "El, you…oh, God, baby, why?"

"I told you I needed her advice," he said. He pulled his hand out of her panties, chuckled as he licked his fingers, and got his shirt off completely. "That's when she told me all about you and your mystery lover. She told me what I had to do if I wanted to get you away from him."

She lifted her head, and she unbuttoned her top, dropping the material to the floor. "What's that?" she asked, smirking now.

He shimmied out of his now-unzipped pants, chuckling, and he grabbed her hips. His thumbs hooked into the elastic of her thin lace underwear. He moved them back and forth, keeping up his teasing, and he said, "She told me all I had to do was tell you I loved you. She told me you have been in love with me forever, and you would just need to hear the words from me and you'd drop that other guy like a hot potato."

She grabbed his wrists and stopped his movements, and she leaned toward him. Her lips were so close to his as she whispered, "She's right."

He wriggled his hands out of hers, and he slid down her underwear, moaning softly as he felt the flesh of her thighs and legs under his fingertips. "I love you," he whispered to her, looking into her eyes.

She gasped when he quickly moved his hands to her chest, sliding his thumbs over her white silk and lace covered nipples. "I know you do," she breathed. "I love you, too."

He reached one hand around to her back and flicked open the clasp of her bra. "I know you do," he returned with a smirk. He pulled the bra off of her, helping her slide her arms through the straps. "You are so beautiful, and you have no idea, do you?"

She bit her lip again, looking down at his naked body, and she ignored his question as she ran her hands down his chest. "I'm still fucking mad at you," she said, looking back up.

"I know you are," he told her, pressing into her, catching her between him and the wall firmly. "This takes care of a few things, doesn't it?" he asked with a chuckle.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him, and nodded. "Spontaneous, up against the wall, and in the middle of a fight. Damn."

"Numbers forty-one, forty-two, and forty-three," he told her, grabbing her legs and lifting them up. "I got you, baby, you just…God, I got you."

She nodded and shifted against him, feeling his hardness pushing into her. She moaned and dropped her head back against the wall again, letting out a moan. "You got me," she whispered.

He bent his head, then, and kissed her neck as he moved his hips, getting deeper inside of her. He was claiming her again, the way the magazine, and their friend Casey, had told him to. He pulled out of her, and then pushed back in, slow and hard, deep and meaningful, and his sweet kisses turned into rough bites. "I love you."

She moaned, gripping his back with her fingertips and clenching her whole body around him tightly. "Oh, God, I love you, too, baby."

He had her against the wall, he kept up an intense pace, and he had her moaning and pulsing around him in minutes. He was persistent, needing to make her cum again before he could let go. He felt it happen quickly, he felt her body tighten, he heard her moans grow loud and she cried his name before laying a kiss on his lips, which he deepened greatly as he came, deep inside of her.

She dropped her head to his; she kissed him as they struggled to breathe. Then she relaxed against the wall and felt his head fall into the crook of her neck.

He mumbled something, a bit of flesh in his mouth muffled it, but she thought she heard him. "Yeah," she said, "I'm still mad at you."

He lifted his head and he shook it, moving even slower, even deeper. "That's not what I asked you."

"I heard you, El," she moaned. She looked at him and ran one hand up his neck, through his hair. "You said, 'Liv, are you still mad at me."

"No, baby." He kissed her lips softly, smiling slightly. He brushed her dampened hair back and he took a deep breath. "I asked you…" He took another breath and repeated the question. "Liv, will you marry me?"

**A/N: So, did Casey tell him to do THAT? Cragen comes back to work, and Elliot lets a very big cat out of the bag during a tense moment. What? Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212 **


	10. Slow Burn

**A/N: An answer to a question, and a surprising change in the routine.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. This story belongs to Tstabler©**

"What?" Fin asked, a mangled French fry in his mouth and a beer in his hand.

"Don't look at me like that," Elliot said, sipping his own beer. "It just kind of flew out of my mouth, and I…I couldn't take it back!" He shook his head and sighed. "She just pushed me away and ran into the bedroom, freaked out. She hasn't said anything about it all day, just…she's just acting like it didn't happen."

Fin swallowed, finally. He looked at Elliot and shook his head. "Man, Benson is gonna be beyond pissed at you."

He held in the scoff, the urge to tell him. "Maybe," he said.

"Casey told me you…you love her," Fin said, popping a piece of his chicken finger into his mouth. "Olivia, I mean. Not Casey. That true?"

Elliot nodded. "She's with that guy, though," he said, a smirk threatening to form. "I think I just got so…jealous…that in the heat of the moment I proposed to kind of hold on, prove that I found someone, too." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter," he said. "She didn't answer me."

"If you don't tell her today, I'm tellin' her for you," Fin said. "She's been mumblin' something about her boyfriend asking her to…" he stopped, he looked at Elliot, and he blinked only once. "I'm a blind mother fucker, ain't I?"

Elliot laughed, sipping his beer. "Maybe," he said with a grin and a shrug.

"You son of a bitch," Fin said, hitting Elliot in the arm. "Does Cragen know?"

Elliot nodded. "I told him that night, when we got back from the bar. I thought he was you, I dialed…"

"I walked in on you and…" Fin coughed, choking on his bite of burger. "So that was Olivia? And you just told me about last night, so you just asked her after…"

"I'm gonna let it go," Elliot interrupted. "But tonight, I have plans. I read this thing in Men's Health about…"

"Oh!" Fin said suddenly. "The thing about going slow, and you got the…"

"Yeah." Elliot nodded, chugged the last of his beer, and slapped a twenty down on the counter. "Hopefully, uh, that'll either make her forget all about this whole botched proposal thing or make her answer me."

Fin smirked as he, too, threw money on the bar and stood up. "Casey couldn't even think straight, so I doubt…"

"Liv's stronger than Casey," Elliot said. He got an odd look on his face and said, "A lot stronger, actually. Probably has more stamina, too."

"That move, Stabler, would make Aphrodite too weak to think," Fin laughed. "Just make sure you got a bottle of good champagne there to cool her off, then talk to her, really ask her." He slapped Elliot in the arm, and the friends headed out of the bar, back to the station, where Elliot would have to deal with Olivia ignoring him. That was hard, and painful, but it seemed he had no choice.

* * *

Olivia walked in, from a rather emotional lunch with Casey, and sat in her seat, avoiding Elliot's gaze as he stared from his desk. "What?" she asked, huffing as she searched for a pen.

Elliot flung the ballpoint in his hand over to her. "You look like you just performed open heart surgery on your cat," he said with a scoff. "What's the problem?"

"Something Casey said. Advice she gave me." She shook her head and started rambling. "Advice I didn't ask her to give me, God, can't a person just say something without the other person butting in and telling you what they think you should do? It's not like she even said anything that helped me at all, she just nodded and told me how to say what I wanna say, which I already knew, she's just so damn…"

"Liv!" Elliot shouted, looking at her with wide eyes. "So don't take her advice! Take a deep breath and forget it, okay?"

She looked at him, for the first time all day, and she sighed. Her eyes closed and she nodded. "Yeah." She opened her eyes and glanced at him. "We need to talk."

"I know we do," he said, biting the inside of his lower lip. He exhaled, then looked down, wondering where his pen went. Then he remembered, he looked up at his partner and he smiled. He loved her, but he was starting to think it wasn't enough to hold onto her.

They worked, awkwardly and uncomfortably, closing their current case and finishing their paperwork. They walked through the building in silence, through the parking lot, and got into Elliot's car. He sighed as he started it, and he ran a hand down his face. "I'm sorry, all right?" he said gruffly.

She snapped her head toward him. "For what?"

"I didn't think…I thought you'd…forget it," he said, shaking his head. He pulled out of his spot and drove, heading to his house.

"I don't wanna forget it," she said, folding her arms. "What are you apologizing for?" She took a moment, forming her next question. "Asking me, or the way you asked?"

He rolled his eyes. "Both," he said. "Neither. I don't know." He turned down a street and onto the expressway, stepping firmer on the gas. "I just know that I can't deal with you hating me, ignoring me like this. I don't…"

"I don't hate you," she said, her voice almost meek. "I just…you scared me, El. Not because you asked, but…"

"Don't." He held up a hand and shook his head. "I got dinner waiting, and I have something to say to you, so you can tell me whatever you want to tell me later, okay? You don't hate me, that's all I needed to hear."

She sighed and looked out the window, giving into him and letting the silence fill the car again. She was so lost in her own thoughts, that she hadn't noticed the time passing. He had to practically yell at her to tell her they were home. "Sorry," she mumbled, getting out of the car.

He took a deep breath and took her hand, surprising her, and he led her up the stairs and into the house. "Close your eyes," he told her.

She shot him a dark look and begrudgingly closed her eyes. She felt him pulling her, maneuvering her through the house. She felt him pull off her jacket and he guided her down, onto the floor. She felt heat, and she smirked. She knew where they were.

"Open 'em," he whispered.

She slowly lifted her lids and saw the spread of food, on a soft blanket, in front of the fireplace in the den, a room they never used. "El, what…"

"Shh," he said, pressing a finger to her lips. "Just eat," he whispered, leaning over and kissing her forehead. He reached for a fork and jabbed at a piece of broccoli from a carton. He held it out to her and he watched her pull it off of the utensil with her mouth. He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, reaching for the carton of food with his other hand.

She was overcome with a mix of emotions. She loved him more, was confused by him more, wanted him more, and needed to run from him more. He fed her, and himself, slowly, in silence, alternating between bites of food and sweet kisses.

He kissed her lips once more, and he dropped the empty carton of food. He kept his mouth on hers as he shoved the food away. He moved like a hungry panther, climbing over her, and his fingers flicked open her shirt buttons one at a time.

She moaned, losing herself in him, wondering what had happened to the talking they should have been doing. She moved, though, allowing him to peel off the cotton shirt. She shivered when his hands returned to her chest, his palms grazing over her nipples, drawing them out through the satin of her bra and making them peak.

He heard her whimper, heard her moan, and he slid his teasing hands down her toned, tight stomach to her pants. He rolled the button between his fingers and pushed the zipper down, then slipped his hand into them. He rubbed over her panty-covered mound, creating the wetness and heat he needed her to feel.

She gripped his face, whimpering again into the heavy kiss. She bucked her hips into his working hand, then felt him move to push them off of her body. She shimmied to help him, not fighting him off at all. She eased her hands down from the side of his face to his neck. She pulled off his tie and worked the buttons of his shirt open.

He moaned, still kissing her, and tossed the shirt off, flinging it over his head. His hands slithered around her back, maneuvering the clasp of her bra open. They had to part for him to get the satiny sheath off of her body, and it gave him time to catch his breath and take in her beauty. He shook his head, amazed at how lucky he was and how unbelievable it seemed to him that they were together.

She bit her lip, looking at him, he was just staring at her. She met his eyes as they traveled up from her chest back to her face, and she saw him move closer to him again. She groaned as he crashed his lips into hers, she moved her hands to his muscular shoulders and felt them move beneath her touch. She felt his hands pulling on her underwear, and she once again lifted her hips to allow him to slide them down.

His heart was pounding, his pulse was racing, he gasped a bit when he felt one of her hands dig into his pants. He rocked his hips as she stroked him, then he growled into her mouth. A warning.

She chuckled and moved her other hand toward his pants. She pushed the black fabric down and laughed as he eagerly kicked them off. She turned her head as he flattened out on top of her, she watched the flames in the fireplace flickering, casting a glow over them. She took a breath and turned back to him, realizing how amazingly perfect this all seemed.

He looked down at her and smiled, holding himself up in a half-push-up to not crush her. He nudged her legs open a bit with his knee, and he playfully swiped his knee-cap over her now-thoroughly-wet slit. He chuckled as she moaned softly, and he bent his head to kiss her. He shifted and rolled her further under him. "I love you," he whispered, pushing himself into her slowly.

She held his gaze as he drove into her. "I love you, too," she whispered. She was stunned by his gentleness, in awe of his slow but powerful movements. His thrusts hit her deep, his kisses made her melt. She let him consume her, the way he obviously wanted.

He worked hard, slow, deep. He brought her right to the brink of blessed release, then would still for a moment, bringing her back down before working her up again. He was prolonging her orgasm, making this time last as long as he could. He listened to her moaning and keening, he felt her body tremble, tighten, and roll. He knew he had to keep her going, but didn't know how much longer he could.

She bit and nipped at his lips as he let her fall away from the edge again, and she moaned, digging her fingers into the skin of his back. "Please," she whispered. "El, please…I can't…"

"Shh," he whispered, shaking his head as he invaded her mouth with his tongue once again. He thrust harder, speeding up just a bit, ensuring that his body would hit and rub her clit with every move. He was starting to wear himself out. He felt his body throb, his balls ache, and he knew he had to let her let go so he could follow. He sped up just a bit more, felt her nails dig deep into his back, and he finally felt her clenching tight.

"Oh, God, El," she moaned, ripping her lips away from his, "Don't stop. Baby, don't…oh, my God." Her back arched and she felt heat roll over her, pleasure shooting through her in rippling waves.

He smirked as he thrust, loving the way she looked when she came beneath him, for him. He dropped his head to her neck, which was still stretched back as she rode out her orgasm, and he placed soft kisses along her pulsing skin as he came, too, deep inside of her.

She struggled to catch her breath, finding it impossible to move. Every muscle had turned to absolute mush after her climax. She barely had the energy to lower her head to look at him.

He sighed and rolled over, pulling her with him, and he let her collapse on top of him.

There was silence, only soft breathing and the crackle of the flames could be heard. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, El," she said breathlessly. She moved her head a bit and said, "I still have to tell you…I wasn't scared because you asked me to ask me to marry you without thinking…"

"Then what…" he talked over her, stopped, and cleared his throat. "What was it?"

"I was scared," she answered with a sigh, "Because I knew my answer without thinking about it." She mustered up the strength to lift her body up and look down at him. "I was scared, because…yes."

"Because, yes?" he asked, furrowing his brow. "Wait, yes as in…yes?" He sat up and pulled her close, looking into her eyes. "Yes?"

She smiled at him, felt the tears threatening to form, but stopped them. "Yes," she said with a nod.

He kissed her madly, wrapping her in his arms, rolling over again. He didn't push or thrust, he just held her and kissed her, and he reached with one hand to the box beside the unopened bottle of champagne. He briefly remembered what Fin had told him. It was advice that had been taken, but not used, not needed. He pulled away from her and looked down at the box in his hands. He flipped it open and let out a hard breath, then looked into her eyes. "Yeah?"

She bit her bottom lip and said, "Yeah."

He pulled the glimmering ring out of its box, and he slipped it onto her shaky finger, then kissed each knuckle of her hand.

She watched as he moved away from her hand, and she saw the reflection of the flames flickering in the diamond on her finger. "El," she whispered, looking up at him.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked, looking down at her with a warm smile, his hands caressing her body.

She smirked and said, "Guess we really have to tell everyone else now."

**A/N: A conversation with Cragen and a lawyer, Munch hears about Olivia and Elliot, and the kids react. Soon. next? Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	11. Having A Ball

**A/N: A new issue, new advice, and a new problem.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. TStabler© owns this story.**

Melinda spent the majority of the night staring at the ring on Olivia's finger. "Damn," she said, shaking her head. "If my husband would have given me a rock like that, I would have picked up the new issue of Cosmo, too."

Olivia laughed. "I didn't get the magazine because he gave me the ring," she said. She sipped her fruit-colored drink and said, "We bought it, together, because we kind of…um…"

"Wait," Casey interrupted. "All sixty-five?"

Olivia nodded. "There were a couple that we weren't too crazy about," she said, making a face. "We learned that chocolate sauce just makes a sticky mess, and he doesn't like being tied up."

Casey was stunned, frozen, her glass resting against her lips. "So…it's the same guy, then? Didn't Elliot talk to you last night?"

Olivia blinked. She could have sworn Fin had told Casey. "Uh, yeah, Case. He did."

"And it didn't change anything?" Casey yelled, slamming her glass down.

Melinda looked at Casey, then at Olivia. "I've either missed something, or Novak over there had a big bowl of crazy flakes this morning."

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "Casey has it in her head that I'm hung up on Elliot. He told me…well last night he kind of told me that he was in love with me." She bit her bottom lip. "It's what convinced me to say yes to…" she wiggled her left hand.

Casey sighed. "You dragged us to this bar, you said we were gonna be in for a shock. I thought you were gonna tell us you were with Stabler."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Where is this guy, Benson? In fact, I'd like to know where my husband is." She looked around the bar, then spotted her husband by the dartboard with Fin. "Hey, did you know Elliot was here?"

Olivia, her mouth full of martini, nodded as she swallowed. "I did," she said. "I asked him to come."

Casey's mouth dropped. "You're introducing him to…"

"Shut up, they're coming over here." Melinda cleared her throat and moved over, letting her husband slide into the booth next to her. Fin pulled up a chair and sat on the end, next to Casey, and Elliot stood for a moment.

"You, uh, you can sit, ya know," Fin said, smirking.

Elliot poked his tongue around in his mouth. "Just thought maybe Liv would want to sit next to her fiancée."

"She does," Olivia said. "Sit your ass down, Stabler," she said, looking up at him with a smirk.

He chuckled and slid into the booth, getting as close to her as he could, then he linked his fingers with hers and said, "Surprise."

Casey turned a lovely shade of blue, since she was holding her breath, and Melinda stared at him for a solid minute.

"So, lemme get this straight," Melinda said, blinking rapidly. "The man you've been talking about, the guy we have all been discussing, it was Elliot? The whole time?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, sipping her drink. "Who said I am a horrible secret-keeper?"

"The kids," Melinda said. "They have to know, right? They're okay with this?"

Elliot nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "More than," he said. "Maureen helped me pick out the ring. I just, uh, well…she told you how I asked. Kind of not how that was supposed to go," he said with a laugh, turning to kiss Olivia.

"Just how long as this been going on?" Casey asked, confused. "If he just told you he loved you last night, then…"

"A while," Elliot said, interrupting her. "And I did tell her I love her last night. No one said it was the first time I did it. We just…we didn't know if telling anyone was a good idea, we wanted to make sure this was a pretty secure thing before telling any of you. We know what this could look like. What it does look like, actually."

Fin started laughing. "You should have seen Munch's face when they told him this mornin' at the station. All scrunched up and like he just heard his kids were sleepin' together," he chuckled.

"Munch has kids?" Casey asked, turning her head.

Fin laughed at her and kissed her. "No, Case, he doesn't."

Elliot laughed and kissed her cheek, then whispered something in her ear that made her turn and smirk.

"Hey!" Casey snapped. "No more secretes, you two. What the hell did he just say?"

"You really wanna know?" Olivia asked, chuckling.

Casey, slightly tipsy, said, "Not only do I wanna know, I would like him to say it just the way he said it you!"

Elliot looked at Olivia, giving her a small shrug, then turned to look at Casey. He leaned over, and using the same sultry voice he'd used on Olivia, he told her, "I said, I can't wait to get out of here so I can get you out of those clothes and work on a whole new number one."

Casey blushed, backed up, and said, "Oh. Well, uh, that's…that's good then."

Fin rolled his eyes and rested his arm on her shoulder. "You're done," he said, grabbing her drink with his other hand.

The group laughed, and Elliot kissed Olivia again, feeling somehow more at ease now that the secret was out to their closest friends. He looked at Fin and nodded, a silent thank you for the advice he'd given him earlier that day.

"So what happened with Cragen and Tucker?" Fin asked, sipping his beer.

Elliot groaned. "Munch is gonna be the captain for a few more days," he said. "No charges are being filed, but until we have other suspects, he's suspended. This sucks."

"At least he did what you told him to do," Fin said, signaling their waiter. "And I'm surprised Tucker's bein' so cool about all this. Did he say anything?"

Elliot took another swig of his beer, then grabbed Olivia's martini, tasting it. "What is that, raspberry?"

She laughed and nodded. "Why, you want one?"

"No," he said, turning to the waiter, who had appeared at the table. "Can I get another beer? Bud Ice, bottle. And she'd like another raspberry martini, put an extra lime in it," he ordered.

The others ordered their drinks, and then Fin looked at Elliot. "Way to avoid the question."

Elliot laughed. "Nah, man, you know Tucker's got a hard-on for me and Liv. He's fine with Cragen and he knows that the cap would never do this," he explained. "Now if I was mixed up in this he'd have me in cuffs. Fuck that, he'd make Liv arrest me herself."

The group laughed and they realized that the sudden change in relationship didn't affect them at all. It was as if nothing had changed, but the air in the room seemed lighter. The tension was dissipated now that they all knew the truth.

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled, a truly bright smile. "I love you," she whispered.

He laughed and kissed her and said, "You don't have to whisper, they know now." He ran his thumb over her lips and said, loudly, "I love you, too."

* * *

Walking through the door, drunk, laughing, they fell into each other. His lips missed hers, landing on her chin, but still he laughed.

Her hands were roaming over his body as she chuckled, not really sure what she was trying to grab or touch, just grabbing and touching all of him. She moaned when he nipped at her neck, and she chuckled, turning her head. "Maybe we should close the door."

Elliot shot his leg out and kicked the door closed. "Happy?" he asked, his lips against her neck.

She hummed an affirmative noise, then tugged at his pants. "Off," she said with a pout, clearly having difficulty.

"So damn cute," he said, chuckling as he moved his hands to his pants, helping her get them down. "You need to get out of that dress," he said, nodding toward her.

She bit her lip and shook her head, working the buttons of his shirt open. She pushed the fabric over his shoulders, letting it fall down his arms to join his pants in the small pile on the floor. She stared at his bare chest, an intense look in her eyes, and she moved toward him.

He moaned and dropped his head back as her lips closed around his left nipple. "Jesus," he groaned. "God that feels fucking amazing," he spat, losing his breath.

She chuckled and ran her nails down his body as she sucked and nipped at his nipple. Her fingers teased his length, she moaned as she found it already hard and ready, and her left hand swooped beneath to tug lightly at his balls.

"Shit, Liv," he moaned, shaking a bit. He felt her mouth pull away from his chest, he opened his eyes to see her slinking down his body, to the floor, on her knees. "Oh, fuck, baby," he breathed, knowing what she was doing.

She eyed his impressive manhood, and she licked her lips slowly before bowing just a bit to wrap her mouth around him. She heard him let out a strangled groan, and she sucked harder. She let her left hand pull again, following the first suggestion of the new magazine. She took him in deep, then slid off of him until just his tip remained in her mouth. She sucked on it, flicked at it with her tongue, then slid her mouth back down, taking him down her throat again.

His hands were twisting in her hair, his body wracked by mixed sensations. Pressure, pleasure, tension, and the desire to relax all hit him as she sucked and licked and pulled. "Liv, baby, I'm not gonna…God damn."

She knew him. She knew his body. She knew that when he was this worked up it was so easy to make him pop. She rolled his flesh in her left hand, her right joining her mouth to stroke as she bobbed up and down, sucking. She felt him get harder, felt him throbbing in her mouth.

He tugged on her hair, bucking into her mouth, too drunk to worry about being gentle and too sober to let her stay so close when he knew what was about to happen. "Baby, you can't…"

But it was too late, she was taking the article's advice, and she gave him a light fondle as her hand and mouth worked to bring him to a strong eruption. She moaned and looked up at him, loving that he had watched her so intently. She pulled away from him after she was sure he was finished, and she gave her lips another lick.

He dropped to his knees, in front of her, and he grabbed her face and crashed his lips into hers. He moaned as he leaned forward, pushing her to the floor. He reached a hand up her dress, gripping her underwear. He pulled them down, still kissing her madly, and he growled softly when she bent both legs up to help him remove them.

She moaned when he pulled away from her, and she looked into his eyes. "I love you," she said, holding his face steady with her hands.

"Oh, honey," he said softly, hiking her dress up and pulling it over her head. "I love you, too." He held her gaze as he pushed into her, and he kissed her once he was sheathed inside of her, and then he stilled. He let out a soft moan, and he kissed her slowly again. "I just wanna stay here, just like this. Just for a minute," he told her.

"El," she said, looking at him, "I want you to stay here, just like this, forever." She returned his next kiss with fervor and moaned as he worked his magic on her. She thought back to the new magazine on the coffee table, and she smirked when she thought of the next tip they would put to use.

However, she didn't count on someone else finding the magazine, reading it, and taking its advice. Sometimes good advice causes bad things to happen.

**A/N: Who reads the magazine? What happens as a result? And what do Elliot and Olivia do about it? Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	12. Parental Advisory

**A/N: Good advice falling on the wrong ears can cause very bad things to happen. NOTE TO MY READERS AND FRIENDS: My novel, CHASE, has been published and is now available for download from BN DOT COM. PM me for more details if you're interested, and thank you all for giving me the support and encouragement to follow my dream! I owe this to you!**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. TStabler© owns this story.**

Olivia turned the key and walked through the door, one arm wrapped snugly around a grocery bag. She was humming to herself and noticed a kick in her step she never had before as she walked into the kitchen. She dropped the bag and began putting the food into the fridge, when she heard a thump from above her head.

She looked up, concerned, knowing no one should have been home. She closed the refrigerator door, pulled her gun out of her holster, and walked toward the steps, stalking as if she was at a crime scene.

The thud hit her ears again as she reached the landing, and she held her gun out in front of her. She walked toward the room from which she was sure the noise was coming, and she readied herself to bust the door in. Hearing another thump, she leaned back and gave the door a swift kick, aiming her gun and cocking the trigger.

As soon as it happened though, her gun was down and her hand was shielding her eyes. "Oh, my God!" she yelled. "Dickie what the hell are…"

"What are you doing home?" Dickie cried over her, embarrassed and shocked as he scrambled to cover himself with his sheets.

Olivia, her back turned, scooted over and reached for his jeans, tossed over the back of the chair at his desk. She threw them toward the bed and yelled, "I live here!" She shook her head and asked, "You should be in school! What are you doing home?"

Dickie mumbled fast, flubbing his words as he tried to breath. "It was a half day, and…"

"And, what, you thought…you know what? I'm not doing this," she snapped shaking her head. She turned to face him and then her eyes moved to his left. "You should get dressed, honey. Go back to school."

The girl, the sheet clutched up under her chin, tried to explain. "Rick and I…we were just…he wasn't…"

"I know what you were doing," Olivia said, holding up a hand. "I know _exactly_ what you were doing. And unless you want me to call your parents, you will get up, you will get dressed, and you will get out of this house so…" she raised an eyebrow, "Rick…and I can have a little chat." She eyed Dickie and said, "With his father."

Dickie's eyes widened. "What? No! No, no, Liv! Please!" he scrambled to get up. "Be cool about this! C'mon!"

"Stay in the bed!" Olivia yelled, backing up. "Just…until I leave the room." She ran a hand down her face, shook her head, and sighed as she left and pulled the door closed behind her. She turned, her hand still on the knob and her head dropped against the wall, and she said the only thing she could. "Shit."

She holstered her gun, shivering again at what she'd seen. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, picking up her cell phone off of the counter next to the forgotten grocery bag. She sighed as she hit the pound key and the number one, Elliot's speed dial, and she held her breath until he picked up.

She couldn't help the smile that spread over her face when she heard his voice, then she remembered why she called him. "You have to come home," she said. "No, nothing happened to me, El. I'm fane. Just…there's a problem with your son." She waited for a moment, her lip caught between her teeth, and she said, "Well, it involves a girl. And number twelve."

* * *

Elliot stood, his arms folded, his brows knitted together in an angular expression of pure disappointment. "What were you thinking?"

Dickie looked up at his father, his heart breaking at the look in his eyes. "Dad, I…come on, I mean…you were my age once."

Elliot scoffed. "Yeah, I know, it was eighteen years ago. How old is Maureen, Dickie?"

"Eight…oh," Dickie said.

"Yeah!" Elliot nodded and snapped, "And just how, exactly, do you think we got Maureen, Dickie? She didn't come from the stork, and she didn't grow in the backyard in a field of wild cabbage! Do you understand what i am telling you?"

Olivia's head turned toward him, as Dickie coughed in surprise. "Wow," the teenager said, running his hands through his hair. "You're not taking this very well."

"I thought I taught you to learn from my mistakes," Elliot said, shaking his head. "What were you doing? Cutting school for this? Are you out of your mind?" He folded his arms again and said, "I thought I raised you better than my parents raised me."

Dickie rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You're acting like I killed someone! This isn't a big deal, Dad! It's just sex! You and Liv…"

"Do not even compare this to me and Liv!" Elliot yelled. "We're adults! We're in a serious relationship, we're getting married! We have careers, and money in the bank, and a house that's fully paid for. We have settled lives, so if she did get…if we did have…God, Dickie! You're just a kid! You can't take this kind of chance! This could ruin…"

"I am not a kid! I'm sixteen!" Dickie boomed, interrupting.

Elliot chuckled. "Oh, you are delusional, Dickie! Sixteen is not an adult."

"It's the legal age of consent in New York!" Dickie yelled.

"Don't use any legal shit with me on this," Elliot spat. "I am your father, and you…"

"Hey!" Her voice was loud, threatening. The voice she used in interrogations when Elliot and the perp were getting too worked up.

Elliot and Dickie turned, stunned, and met her face, her angry face. It was surprising how much fear she incited in both of the Stabler men.

"I didn't call you to come home and yell at him!" she snapped. "We need to talk about this, rationally, and yes, there needs to be some kind of punishment for him cutting school, but he is teenage boy, El. What did you really think…"

"Hold on! Was this the first time?" he asked, suddenly tearing his worried eyes away from Olivia to glare at his son.

Olivia let out a hard breath and raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, if it was, he wouldn't have been able to pull off number twelve." She cringed, remembering the position in which she'd found her almost-step-son.

Elliot ran a hand down his face, breathing out hard. "You're not helping, honey," he said, glancing at her. He walked over to the couch and sat beside his son, resting his elbows on his knees. "I'm not mad at you for having sex," he said.

"Then what's with all the yelling?" Dickie asked, clearly he'd inherited his father's attitude.

Elliot sighed again. "I'm disappointed," he said. "You're so young, and you haven't been with Stephanie that long, I just…" He shook his head and looked at his son, his eyes softer than they had been. "I'm hurt that you didn't talk to me. You didn't come to me when you decided to…"

"Did you tell Grandpa?" Dickie asked, cutting him off and folding his arms.

Elliot exhaled. "God, your grandfather would have broken both my legs," he laughed. "He almost did when I told him your mother was pregnant. But this…did you really think…I mean, we could have avoided…"

"You're a scary guy, Dad," Dickie said, looking down. "I thought that if you didn't know…we were careful. I swear we were. She's on the pill, we used protection, every time, Dad. You got through to me, you have to believe that. "

Elliot took a breath and nodded. "That's comforting," he said. He narrowed his eyes, then. "Wait. Number twelve," he mumbled. "Have you been in our room?"

Dickie gulped. "Just…I was looking for a tie…for school. The magazine was on the nightstand, I saw the cover and I know Steph was getting kinda bored, so I…"

"All right," Elliot said, holding up a hand. "I don't need details. Yes or no, next time, okay?"

Dickie chuckled. "Sure, Dad," he said. "I'm really sorry about this. Not for doing it, but for the way…" He looked up at Olivia and said, "I really didn't want you to find out. Not like that, Liv. That was…"

"Horrifying," Olivia said. "Dickie, you're like my son. I almost had a heart-attack, trust me I am just as embarrassed as you."

"What were you doing home, anyway?" Dickie asked, unable to meet her eyes for too long without blushing. He looked away fast.

Olivia sat on the arm of the easy chair and said, "I was in court today. Case was dismissed, in our favor, thank you very much, and Cragen told me to go home."

Dickie scratched his head and said, "I know this doesn't make this any less awkward, but I'm glad it was you and not my mother," he said. "If I had to get caught by someone like that, I'm glad it was by the mother in my life who hasn't given up on me."

Olivia's heart melted. "I never will," she said. She gave him a soft smile as he got up and moved toward her. She held out a hand and said, "Just don't hug me until you take a shower."

Elliot sighed as his son and fiancée laughed, and he felt a wave of relief wash over him. She always knew what to say to ease the tension in his life. He gazed at her, she remained oblivious, and his smile grew. Asking her to marry him was the best decision he'd ever made, the best advice he'd ever taken. But he needed help again, and he couldn't get it out of a magazine.

**A/N: Why does Elliot need help? From whom does he get it? And what happens to Dickie? Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212 **


	13. Distraction by the Numbers

**A/N: Number twelve. As it should be done.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. TStabler© owns this story.**

"El?" Olivia asked, peeking into the bedroom. "Elliot?"

He didn't make a sound, he simply rolled over, his eyes closed, and pulled the covers up to his chin. He had a frown on his face and he looked as sad as he'd looked all day.

She sighed, then walked in fully, closing the door behind her. She toed softy to their bathroom, and she watched his sleeping form in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. She felt horrible, knowing how upset he was. He'd gone to bed early every night since he had the long, emotionally draining talk with Dickie.

She spat into the sink, rinsed her mouth out and spat again, and when she stood up, she jumped. "Jesus!" she yelled, turning to hit him in the shoulder. "Don't do that!"

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Sorry," he whispered. He ran his hands down her arms, back up, and looked at her. "I know I've been kind of distant, baby, I…"

"I know you're going through something, El," she whispered, taking one of his hands. "Your kids come first, always. I get that."

He shook his head and pulled her toward the bed. "That's not it," he said with a sigh. "You and my kids are equally important, honey. I just…he is my son. My only son. I thought he would come to me like the girls would go to you. Or Kathy."

"Me," she said, rolling her eyes as they sat on the mattress. "You know I had that long talk with Maureen last months about…"

"Don't remind me," he said, shuddering. "She's eighteen, though. She can make this kind of choice." He shook his head and said, "But this is Dickie."

She ran her hand over his shoulder and down his back. "Kids grow up, El. And he knows, now, that you won't kill him, so he will talk to you about…"

"What exactly is number twelve?" he asked, interrupting. "What the hell was my son doing?"

She bit her lip. "Uh, well…it's pretty…tricky."

He smirked. "How tricky?"

"You sure you wanna know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He pulled her into his lap and turned her around. "I have been in a slump for days, and I think seeing you…do whatever the hell number twelve is…it will make me a lot happier."

She laughed and began to slowly lift the hem of her sleep shirt. She heard him moan and felt his fingers sliding across her exposed skin.

His palms followed the shirt over her head and he grabbed it out of her heads, tossed it over her head into the hamper, and reached for the clasp to her bra.

Her hands splayed over his chest, stroking his muscles, and she jerked her head, telling him that she needed to be on the bottom.

He licked his lips as they moved, and he grabbed her pants and underwear, sliding them down and off together. "So beautiful," he whispered.

She lifted her hips to help him undress her, and she watched as he shimmied out of his own sweatpants. She bit her lip as his naked form came into full view, and she suppressed a loud groan. She raked her hands over his shoulders as he moved up, on top of her again.

"Tell me what to do," he whispered, nuzzling her nose.

She took one of his hands and slid it down her body, making him moan, and she placed it on her thigh. "This leg has to go on your shoulder," she said, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked. He gripped her thigh and pulled lightly, raising her leg and resting the back of her knee on his shoulder. "Okay," he said. "You okay?"

She nodded and said, "You need to get up, on your knees."

"But then your leg is gonna…" he paused, getting it. "Oh, dear Lord," he said. "So this is gonna give me a full view of…holy shit."

She laughed and stayed as still as she could as he rose higher on his knees. She moaned and licked her lips as she watched him stroke himself. Her eyes traveled from his hand and his dick up his body, to his eyes. They were hungry, lust-filled.

He let out a soft moan and positioned himself in front of her, he knew she was wet and warm from the minute his tip touched her skin. "Liv," he said, biting his lip, "Baby."

She nodded at him and hooked her other leg around his waist. She took a breath as he slid into her, pushing and stretching, and she watched his eyes. They never left her body.

He was transfixed, watching himself enter her, watching her flesh cover him. "Shit," he spat with a soft chuckle. "Damn, baby." He kept his eyes focused on their bodies, only for a moment, then met her hazy gaze.

She was looking into his eyes, pulling him closer with her body, and her hips twisted with every thrust. "Oh, God, El," she moaned, her hands twisting into the sheets.

He leaned forward, pushing her leg forward with his motion. He let his head drop, his lips touched hers, and he moved faster as he kissed her.

Her hands moved from the bed to his neck and she whimpered into his mouth. She moved her mouth away from his and turned a bit, sucking his earlobe into her mouth. "So good," she said to him, panting in his ear. "God, you're so…so good, baby."

He grunted, hearing her voice. His hips moved faster, harder, and he reached one hand up to grab her ankle, keeping her leg still.

"Oh, God," she moaned, still right next to his ear. "Just like that, El," she cooed. "Hmm, baby. Harder."

He grunted and growled, moving harder, his body wracked with pressure. "Damn, Liv, you…you know what that does to me."

She moaned and chuckled, nipped at his ear lobe, and said, "What does it do, baby?"

"Want more," he hissed through gritted teeth, slamming into her. He looked down and moaned louder, his head dropped back. "Jesus, I can't even…fucking looks so…"

"Amazing," she whispered. "Hot, wet, you and me, baby."

He dropped his head forward again, pressing into her, resting his head against hers. His eyes were squeezed shut and he blindly searched for her lips, finding them instantly. He moaned as they kissed, and he felt her gripping his body with both hands.

She moaned into his mouth as her walls began to tighten. "El, baby," she whimpered, rolling her hips up and into his. "El, God!" she cried.

He slapped one hand over her mouth and moved harder, he heard the click of their bones meeting. He rolled and ground his body into hers, prolonging her orgasm, giving her another intense release right after her first, without letting her calm down. He watched her eyes, watched her face, and he moaned when she bit and licked at his fingers covering her mouth.

"Damn, baby," he seethed, feeling himself losing control. He moved, thrusting again, and his muscles tightened. "Oh, God, shit, God," he panted, feeling it all bubble to the surface.

She gripped him, cumming again, clenching around him as he finally grunted loudly.

He moved his hand and slammed his mouth over hers, kissing her as he shot into her, her walls pulsing around him. He moaned and grunted into her mouth, his hips still slamming into her.

She felt him slow down, and stop, and she shivered as his hands ran up and down his arms again.

He pulled away from her lips, breathing heavily, and he gently lowered her leg form his shoulder. He was still breathing heavily as he brushed her hair back, kissed her forehead, and gazed at her lovingly. "I love you," he said.

She reached up with a tired arm and caressed his cheek, giving him a lazy smile. "I love you, too, baby."

He rolled over, pulling her on top of him, and he stroked her hair back as she snuggled closer to his chest. "Shit, Liv, that was fucking…damn."

She chuckled and nodded into his chest. "I know, El." She kissed his chest, tasting the salty sweat and essence that was purely Elliot. "That's in the top ten."

"Hell yeah," he laughed. Then his eyes narrowed. "Top five."

She laughed, her shoulders shaking against his body. "You're wonderful," she whispered.

"So are you," he told her. He kissed her forehead and smiled, and he said, "You handled this thing with Dickie a lot better than I did."

She sighed and said, "Well, a long time ago, I got some really good parenting advice."

"From who?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

She lifted her head, kissed his lips softly, and whispered, "From you." She snuggled into him and sighed contentedly, knowing that he had a very confused, yet very satisfied, expression on his face.

His grin grew and he chuckled, remembering what he'd said to her, and he held her tightly as he wished, someday, she could follow his advice for their own child. That would come, he knew, but not for a while.

Until then, there were four kids in the house who needed them. And their advice.

**A/N: Another number coming up! It's a doozy. Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212 **


	14. Hot Lunch

**A/N: If anyone should need some good advice, all they would have to do is turn the page.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. TStabler© owns this story.**

"I'm still mad at you," Casey hissed, walking away from Olivia in the crowded courthouse hallway.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she followed Casey. "Oh, please! For what?"

"For not telling me the truth, for keeping this from me for a year! A fucking year?" Casey snapped. "I knew something was up when you wouldn't tell me his name, or where he worked, but honestly I thought it was someone in the CIA or that reporter again."

Olivia audibly gagged. "Well, you feel better now, right? Knowing it was…"

"No, I don't," Casey said, turning around and stopping. She looked down at her watch. "What do you want, Benson? I have a meeting in ten…"

"Yeah, your meeting is with me and Elliot," Olivia interrupted. "We need a warrant, and McCoy wants to talk about it. We have to search…"

"I have to spend an hour with the two of you?" Casey huffed, turning on her heels and walking away. "God, you know I can't look at you now, right? All that talk about sex and positions and tricks, and the things…it was fine when I didn't know who he was. I couldn't picture…"

Olivia laughed, interrupting her. "You picture me having sex with Elliot?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, all right?" she griped. "I read Cosmo, too, ya know. And every time it gets to the articles about sex…well, let's just say, now the two of you are my mental visuals."

Olivia snickered as she followed Casey down the hall and into an office. "Are we hot, or what?" she teased with a smirk. "I'm sure you're not doing him justice. I know I didn't when he was just a fantasy. Hell, I was way off. He shocked the hell of me the first time I saw him…"

"Benson!" Casey yelled, turning. "It's not like I use the two of you to feed my fantasies, all right? It's sick! Do you know how much Alka-Seltzer it takes to calm my stomach after visions of the two of you locked in number thirty-one flash through my mind?"

Olivia laughed. "Oh, well, then you're really not imagining it right," she joked, patting Casey on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna be sick," Casey snipped, opening the office door.

Olivia shook her head and laughed, but before she went into the room, she looked down. The ring on her finger caught the light and sparkled brightly. She took a deep breath and suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over her. "Hey, Case?" she called. "You don't have any of that Alka-Seltzer on you, huh?"

* * *

After the meeting, Elliot walked out of the office closely behind Olivia. "Hey," he whispered, "Do you have any idea why Casey turned red every time she looked at me?"

Olivia held in the laughter as she whispered back, "She was imagining you naked, and doing very naughty things to me."

"I do that all the time, I never turn red," he said to her with a wicked grin.

She slapped him playfully in the shoulder as they walked toward the courthouse doors. "We got the warrant, though, so we can…" she stopped as Elliot grabbed her hand and pulled her faster, weaving in and out of the lanes of people. "What the hell…"

"Time crunch," he yelled over his shoulder.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you in such a rush?"

He raised one eyebrow at her and shouted, "Think, Liv!"

She gasped a bit, then grinned widely. She kept up with him and pulled her hand out of his, just in case anyone was watching. They ran to their car, got in and buckled up. "Where are we going?"

"Hotel on Eighth," he said, turning the key and putting the car into drive. "We only have about an hour, then we have to be back at the station, so…"

"Go," she said, cutting him off.

He turned his head to look at her, and he smirked as he put his foot on the gas. "This is insane," he laughed.

"Not any more insane than anything else we've done," she said with a shrug. "Keeps things interesting. Not that we need to spice things up, we have always had…"

"I know, honey," he said, changing lanes fast. He laughed and said, "I think we're the only couple that has never had any kind of issue in that particular area."

She laughed and shook her head. "Definitely not."

He turned down Eighth Avenue, and he could hear his heart pounding. He could feel it threatening to burst through his chest.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing him starting to sweat.

He nodded as he pulled up to the curb in front of the hotel. "Just excited," he told her. "I've wanted to do this for a long time. You know that."

As she got out of the car, her eyes narrowed and darkened. He wanted this, even before they'd read about it, so she needed to make sure she made it worth the wait. She heard him come up behind her, and she felt him rest his hand on her but and push, rushing her. She laughed at his eagerness and sped up.

He moved faster, too, both out of anxiety and the press for time. He guided her to the front desk and, as calmly as he could, he said, "Stabler, we have…"

"Ah," the man at the desk said with a smile. "Right. Here you are, Sir." He handed Elliot a card key and before he could say, "Enjoy your stay," Elliot and Olivia were off and running up the stairs.

By the time they reached they're floor, their suit jackets were off and their shirts were half unbuttoned. Elliot had pulled his tie off and was swiping the card key down the pad on the front of the door.

"Eager, aren't we?" he asked as they pushed into the room together. He kicked the door closed behind him and pulled off his shirt the rest of the way, dropping it, along with his jacket and tie, to the floor. He looked at her and laughed, seeing her shimmying out of her pants. "Look at us, baby."

"Hey, this is a lunchtime quickie. We don't have time for romance or slow stripping," she moved over to him and yanked open his belt, and she grinned when he gasped in surprise. "We don't have a lot of time at all."

He growled, a noise from deep in his belly, and she looked up at him with a twinge of fear in her eyes. He smirked and kicked out of his pants, then pushed her onto the bed. "In that case, we should skip the foreplay."

She narrowed her eyes and moved back toward the headboard. She moaned when he nipped at her skin with his lips, slinking up her body as he followed her across the bed. "Might be smart," she mumbled.

He reached up and unhooked her bra, sliding it off of her body. "So beautiful," he murmured as he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

She seethed and her head fell back into the pillow beneath her. "Thought you were skipping the…oh, God!" she yelled, as she felt him thrust into her with no gentleness at all, with her nipple still between his teeth. She felt him chuckle, the vibrations rolled through her, and she moaned again.

"I am," he mumbled, sucking harder on her rosy bud as his body began to move into hers. He grunted and he let her nipple fall out of his mouth, then kissed his way along her neck and lips. He rocked into her, pulled out until just the tip of him rested inside of her and then he moved fast, back into her, hard.

"God, baby," she moaned, her hands twisting the sheets until her knuckles turned white. "Please…baby…please…"

"What?" he asked, breathless. "What is it?"

She shook her head and bit her lip, and her eyes rolled toward the back of her head. "Elliot," she said, a long, low moan.

"Fuck, baby," he seethed. "I love it when you say my name like that. Sounds so fucking sexy. God, Liv, do it again." He grunted and hit into her harder and faster.

"Elliot," she moaned louder, "God, Elliot." On hand flew to his back and her nails dug into his skin. "So good, baby," she said, low and throaty.

He grunted again, growled out a curse, and said, "God, Liv." He twisted his hips, utilizing another trick he'd learned from reading the magazine with her, and he heard her make a delicious noise that went right through him, sending sparks to his groin. "Fuck, baby," he moaned in response to her clenching. "So damn tight," he hissed, pulling and pushing through her spasms.

"El," she breathed beneath him, gripping him tight with both her hands and her inner walls, "God, El, I'm…oh, God, baby!" She was loud, her high-toned cries turned him on and she knew it, and she felt wave after wave of pure bliss roll through her. "Oh, my God, Elliot!"

"Liv, baby…" he panted. His voice became raspy, nothing more than grunts and moans escaped his throat. He worked harder, faster. He caught a glimpse of his watch on his wrist as his hand slid down Olivia's shivering body. He cursed and he slammed into her harder, both hands flying to her hips. "God, baby, we're running out of time," he whispered, dropping his head to kiss her.

She moaned into his opened mouth, her second fiery orgasm building and bubbling beneath her skin. She gripped the sides of his head, keeping him down, kissing him madly as she let out a pitchy whine and rolled her body up into his.

He grabbed her leg and lifted a bit, winding it around his waist. He nudged her cheek with his nose, getting her to open his eyes and look at him, and for several long moments, they were quiet, staring at each other, just feeling.

She bit her lip again, her eyes rolled back, and she squeezed his arm, telling him she couldn't hold on. "El," she whispered, her eyes closing fully.

He felt her clench around him again, though he wasn't sure her grip had ever loosened. "Fuck," he spat, feeling his own body begin to tighten and tremble. He slid his left hand further inward, slipping from her hip to her slick core, and he stroked her once fully as he slid out of her. He chuckled at the noise ripped from her throat when he touched her, and as he pushed back into her he ran his thumb over her swollen clit.

"Mother of God!" she cried, "Yes, baby," she moaned, her back arching as she finally came unglued.

He smirked, watching her, and he struggled to breathe as he kept moving, bringing himself over the edge with a hard grunt, a soft growl, and a whispered, "I love you."

She was panting beneath him, her hand lazily stroking whatever part of his body it was near, and she nodded. "Love you, too," she breathed. She looked up at him, met his foggy eyes, and she chuckled. "I have to tell Casey about this," she said.

He smirked, but he shook his head. "As funny as it would be to watch her picturing this, honey, I think I wanna keep this one between us." He kissed her lips softly and said, "Something that only lives in our memories. Only for us to think about."

She sighed, nodding, and she lifted her head as much as she could to kiss him. "I love you. I love you so much," she said, giving the nape of his neck a light scratch.

He chuckled and kissed her again, and he pulled himself out of her. "We have to go," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "We have to back at the station in ten minutes."

Her eyes widened and she spat a harsh, "Shit!" She leaped from the bed, but realized her legs were a bit too wobbly to stand just yet. "Damn it, Elliot!" she said, tossing the pillow at him.

He laughed and said, "Oh, honey. You know you can't just…"

"Go to hell," she chuckled, tossing the other pillow at him.

He bent down and kissed her slowly, cupping her face. "Only if you come with me," he whispered.

She moaned softly, returning his sweet kiss. "You got it," she said, smiling.

He pulled her up by her hands, helped her get dressed, and looked around the room. "This was a good idea," he said, pulling his tie on and twisting it into a knot.

She tugged on his collar, fixing it, and kissed his lips. "Yeah, it was," she said with a wink.

As he followed her out, he chuckled. He had another brilliant idea, one that would take her completely by surprise.

**A/N: I don't have too many numbers left, so hopefully the final few satisfy you all. Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	15. Hot Water

**A/N: When the bed and the wall have been done to death, where do you go? Page 75. Number twenty-seven.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. This story belongs to TStabler©**

The water, hot against her skin, did little to relieve the pain and soreness in her muscles. She slowly moved an arm, trying to reach the loofah, and she moaned and winced as the bones in her back cracked with the stretch.

"Liv?" he called, opening the door. "Baby?"

She dropped her arm back into the water with a splash, and she turned her head toward the door. "Ow," she said, closing her eyes.

He gave her a sad smiled and stepped into the bathroom, walking toward the tub. He tugged off his shirt on the way, dropping it to the shining tiles at his feet. "Honey, you overdid it, I think."

She moaned in response. "Got him, though."

He lowered his pants and stepped into the hot water, seething as he eased down, sitting across from her. "We would have had him anyway," he said, gently lifting her into his arms and turning her body, settling her between his legs. "You didn't have to run eight blocks and scale a fence to..."

"We got him," she mumbled, her head dropping back against his chest. "Shut up."

He chuckled and began to rub her shoulders, his fingers digging deeply into the sore tissue. He heard her moaning, and though he knew it was slightly painful, he understood how badly she needed it. "Relax," he whispered, kissing the back of her neck. "Just relax."

She mumbled something and rolled her head, a sharp yelp escaped when he hit a sore spot on her arm, and she turned her head to say something. She moved too fast, though, meeting his lips, which were half opened in an apology.

He froze, then moved one of his hands to the back of her neck. He deepened the kiss, hoping to relax her in a much different way now.

She leaned into him, into their kiss, and as much as it hurt to turn, she did, wrapping her body around his.

He moaned, wondering what she was doing, and though he wasn't complaining, he was a tad annoyed that his tactic had been encroached upon and would no longer be the slow, easy surprised he'd imagined.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her steady as he stretched out his legs. One of his hands moved from her body, down to his own, and he moaned against her lips as he stroked himself beneath the hot water.

She heard the slow splashing and she pulled her lips away from his, looked down, and smirked. "Damn," she muttered. She watched his hand, moving over his shaft, and she moaned in delight. She loved watching him do it, nothing turned her on more than the moments when he simply let her stare.

"You like that, huh?" he teased in a low voice. He moved his hand a little faster, gripping himself a little harder. "Come here," he commanded.

She moved, trailing her eyes up to his. She settled over him, but he put his free hand on her stomach, stopping her before she could slip over him. She looked at him, curious.

"Wait," he said, his dick still firmly grasped in his hand. He slid his tip over her clit, soothed and opened from the heat of the water, and he watched her face as he flicked at it. "Gimme your hand," he whispered.

She moaned and dropped her head, holding her hand out to him limply. She watched as he took it and moved it to his dick, curling her fingers around it.

He moaned as she moved her hand slowly, up and down, in time with his. "God, baby, that feels..."

"Oh, El," she moaned, drowning out his words. She stroked him as he fondled her, the lapping water not cooling off at all, heating their bodies even more. She gripped him tightly and moved him down a bit, setting him at her entrance.

He took her obvious hint and gave a low swing of his hips, pushing into her. As he moved, he grabbed her hand, lifting it to his face. He kissed the pad of each finger, the inside of her palm, up her arm, into the bend of her elbow, all the while listening to her soft, keening, moans.

She dropped her head to his, pulled her arm away from him, and rolled her hips against his working body as she found his mouth with hers. The kiss was long, slow. Their lips smacked in rhythm with the waving water surrounding them.

His fingers trailed over her skin, he was paying attention to places he often ignored. The dips in her hips, the backs of her knees, the thin skin at her ankles. He pressed his fingers hard, into her back, as he moved up her body.

"Holy mother of God," she groaned, her head falling away from his and back. "Oh, God, El," she moaned, feeling her body twist in confusion. Tensing and relaxing at the same time made her orgasm build fast and strong. She clenched, purposely putting some of those tensing muscles to some good use, and she heard him moan.

"Fuck, baby," he hissed, gripping at her shoulders as he thrust into her, finding the new tightness exciting. "God, Liv, you..." his words became grunts and he latched onto her lips.

They seemed to move as one now, simultaneously picking up speed and power, the water splashing around them in higher, wilder waves.

"Oh, Elliot," she purred, nuzzling his neck as she held onto him. "Baby," she panted.

He smashed his lips into hers again, holding her face to his with both hands as he frantically hit into her and she slammed down onto him. He grunted when she clenched tighter, moaned when he felt her tense up completely, and spat her name into their kiss when she cried against his lips.

It took a few moments for her to ride it out, she moaned every time he thrust into her as she came, and she silenced his grunts with kisses when he shot into her. As they slowed, and stopped, they felt the now-cool water still lapping at their skin.

She was the first to break the silence. "I don't remember reading that one," she mumbled, her head against his chest.

He chuckled. "It was in a different article," he told her, kissing her forehead. "Hey, how do you feel now?"

"I couldn't move before," she said, her cheek immobilized by his body. "Now? I'm dead."

He laughed and looped his arms around her, getting a tight grip against her slick skin, and he carefully and slowly rose to his feet. "Good thing we don't have too far to go, then, huh?"

She nodded and kissed his chest as he dropped her to her feet and wrapped her in a towel, and she felt her heart swell as she watched him dry her off. She never had someone like him, someone who cared and loved her so deeply. "El?"

"Yeah?" he asked, dropping the towel and reaching for her robe. He slipped it over her arms and kissed her once. "What is it?"

She looked into his eyes and she whispered, almost too softly for him to hear, "Thank you."

He looked at her as he pulled on his own fluffy robe. "For what?"

"Loving me the way you do," she said with a shrug.

"Trust me," he said, kissing her, "The pleasure really is all mine, and you deserve...so much more than I can give you, so I guess I should be the one thanking you. For settling for..."

A kiss silenced him. He returned it eagerly. A mutual, "You're welcome." He kept his lips against hers as he lifted her into his arms, and when he laid her in their bed, his mind wandered to another article in the magazine.

And he wondered for a moment, as his lips pecked along her neck and chest, if she'd read it. He hoped not, because if she had, the surprise would be ruined, and he would be out a lot of money. He chuckled against her skin as he thought about the look on her face, and he couldn't wait to see it in real life.

"What's so funny?" she asked, kissing him, wrapping her arms around him.

He shook his head and sighed. "Just thinking about some, uh, something I read."

**A/N: One last surprise? Or is there more than that? Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	16. Talk About It

**A/N: Girl talk. Boy talk? And advice from someone unexpected.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. This story belongs to Tstabler©**

Melinda passed the tortilla chips over to Olivia, watching in awe as the woman doused them in hot sauce and salsa. "Where do you put it?"

Casey, beside her, shook her head. "I see you eat all this crap, all the time, and you never gain any weight. At all."

Olivia scoffed as she popped a saucy chip into her mouth. "I run two miles every morning, my job is physically demanding, Elliot practically lives at the gym on Saturday s, so I have no choice but to go with him, and some of what we do in bed borders on Olympic gymnastics."

"Sometimes, you really overshare," Casey said, sipping a margarita.

Olivia laughed and said, "I'm just saying that it's easy to see why I'm not the size of a small truck with the way I eat."

"And what does Elliot say about your appetite?" Melinda asked, chuckling.

"He loves the fact that I can eat more than he can," Olivia stated, lifting a drink to her lips. "He told me once that it's one of the reasons he fell in love with me, because I obviously didn't care about being dainty. He says, all the time, that the worst thing about women is when men take them to dinner they order these tiny salads…"

Casey, a forkful of lettuce in her mouth, glared at Olivia. She chewed, keeping her eyes narrow.

"I'll shut up," Olivia said with a grin, scooping up some more salsa on another yellow chip.

Melinda scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Novak," she said with a small laugh. "Anyway, I wanna hear about this thing that Elliot…"

"Just jump right to that, Mel," Olivia interrupted with an eye-roll.

"Well, I'm curious!" Melinda spat. "My husband's idea of creativity in bed is doing paint-by-numbers in his pajamas!"

Olivia and Casey laughed, then Olivia took a breath. "Well, it made my head spin," she said, biting her lip. "I didn't know what was happening to me, honestly, it was like…he had me completely immobile for almost twenty minutes, I couldn't…"

"Hold on," Casey interrupted, choking on her salad. "Twenty minutes? All together, or just…"

"Case," Olivia said, narrowing her eyes, "The sex lasted for about forty, I spent twenty minutes right at the brink of…"

Melinda gasped. "You had a twenty-minute orgasm?"

Olivia chewed on a cip and nodded. "I can't explain it, but it was like he knew…and he would pull back just enough to keep me right on that cliff…the whole time." She blinked and tilted her head. "What day is it?"

"Thursday," Casey said. "The Second."

Olivia stilled, staring for a moment, and she said, "Guys…" Her face broke into a wide grin, she began to laugh. "Elliot read the new issue."

In the booth behind her, a man chuckled under his breath and leaned over the table. "Best advice in the world? Read that fucking magazine."

"Stabler," Fin said, shaking his head, "I think you got some balls. I don't know any man who takes it upon himself to read Cosmo."

Elliot laughed and sipped his beer, reaching for a tortilla chip. "You do now," he said. "And, trust me, it's worth it. The look of surprise on her face when I pull a trick she doesn't know, or do something she remembers reading about…" He bit his lips and chuckled. "And, the look in her eyes…I know she's feeling incredible, really enjoying it, because of me. Man, it's the biggest ego-boost, and it makes the whole experience so much better."

Fin sipped his beer and looked over at Hank, Melinda's husband, and said, "Maybe you should…"

"No, thank you," Hank said, shaking his head. "I know she thinks it's…I just don't think sex should be so…adventurous. What's wrong with just holding each other and looking…"

"Are you sure you're a real man?" Fin asked, raising an eyebrow. "All kidding aside, it might be what you need to save your marriage. Melinda keeps tellin' Casey that your sex life is boring, that's why she's so hung up on Olivia's stories."

Hank shook his head. "I'm not that type of guy, Fin. Mel knew that when she married me. I'm very vanilla, and she was fine with that until she started talking to her friends about sex." He sipped his beer, looked at Elliot, and said, "I blame you for this."

Elliot smirked. "Blame I will gladly take," he said. "You know what that does to me? Knowing people are jealous of my sex-life?"

Fin and Hank laughed and then Fin reached for the chips. "So why aren't we sittin' with the girls?"

"They wanted to talk about us," Hank said, scoffing.

"So let's talk about them," Elliot said, shrugging. "Anything you guys wanna tell me about…"

Fin cut him off as soon as he could. "Does she scream? Is she loud? I've always wondered…"

"Can you tell when she fakes it?" Hank butted in, raising an eyebrow.

Fin tilted his head and asked, "Does she like it rough?"

Elliot stared at them for a moment. "Wow, not where I thought this conversation would go." He ran a hand down his face and said, "Uh…she screams…sometimes. And the sound is…" he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Incredible. She can get loud, we both can. She has never faked it, not with me, and trust me, I could tell. She…we don't get violent or….she likes to bite, scratch, she likes it when I pull her hair, get a little bossy, but I get into it when she does it to me, too."

Fin was shocked. "You answered…you actually talked…"

"Yeah," Elliot shrugged. "Why not? I'm proud of what we have, why wouldn't I willingly share that with…"

"You little shit," Hank laughed. "You're bragging, you want us to hate you for this."

Elliot grinned. "I can't help it if you're jealous," he said, taking a sip of his beer. "I just don't see the harm in sharing this kind of stuff. I mean, Liv's over there giving Casey and Melinda a play-by-play, so obviously she's comfortable with the idea of me telling the two of you about it."

Hank sipped his beer and sighed. "Maybe…maybe you can give me some advice?" He blinked and said, "I don't wanna ruin my marriage because of this stupid…"

Elliot held up a hand. "The only advice you really need, man, is don't do anything you're not comfortable with, and make sure you're savoring the moment, enjoying it, putting a little feeling into it."

Hank rolled his eyes. "I always do," he said. "I just…wanna spice things up a bit. Surprise her."

"You really wanna do that?" Elliot asked with a gleam in his eyes. "Stop by my place tonight, I'll give you an old issue of…"

"Hey," Fin interjected. "You're offerin' it to him before you offer it to me?"

"He needs it more than you do," Elliot laughed.

The booth in front of them erupted in laughter. "Oh, my God!" Melinda chuckled. "Really? Did you tell him that?"  
Olivia shook her head, laughing, too. "No, I didn't want him to stop! I may have been in severe pain, but it was right in the middle of…"

"You kept going," Casey said, disbelieving. "Your leg cramped up and you kept going?"

"You have never had sex with Elliot," Olivia said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Nuclear war could be raging outside and if we were in the middle of it, I wouldn't let him stop. He just knows exactly what to do, it's beyond…"

"All right." Melinda held up a hand. "I get it," she laughed. "And as amazing as that sounds, I have no desire to sleep with Elliot."

"Good," Olivia said, "Because I have no desire to break your legs." She finished the last gulp of her drink and slid out of the booth. "Speaking of sleeping with Elliot," she said, "I wanna go home and do that. Literally. This has been the day from hell."

"That's why we're here, drinking," Casey said, rolling her eyes. "We all had a bad day."

"I'm tired," Olivia said with a groan. "Really, I wanna go home and go to sleep."

Melinda looked up at her. "You had four Long Island iced teas," she said.

"You had six mojitos," Olivia countered.

Melinda grinned. "You're never worn out after only four. Olivia, are you just trying to get out of here so you and Stabler can…"

"Look at the time!" Olivia shouted, standing up. She feigned a yawn and said, "I really should go. We have work in the morning." She turned and looked at Elliot. "You ready?"

Elliot nodded, swallowing the last of his beer. He got out of the booth, shook hands with Fin and Hank, and wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulders. He leaned over as they walked away, and said, "You know now they think we're going home and getting naked, right?"  
Olivia laughed and said, "They're always thinking that, El." She pushed open the bar door, heading out into the parking lot. "I heard you, ya know. Every single word."

"You weren't exactly keeping your voice down on your side of the bench, Benson," he teased. "Besides, I had fun talking with the guys, it was…"

"Bragging," she laughed. "You weren't talking, you were bragging."

"Listening to you talk about us like that, hearing you tell them how much you enjoyed it…what a fucking turn on," he said in a low voice.

She smirked at him. "Talking about it did kind of…hey!"

He pulled her, suddenly holding her up against the side of the building, and he kissed her. He moaned against her lips and gripped her hips tightly.

She tried to breathe and she moaned softly when she felt the sting of his fingers tugging on her pants. "What are you…"

"Thirty," he mumbled, his lips at her neck. "Surprise attack, middle of the night, in public."

She chuckled and looped her arms around his neck. "As much as I love…"

His mouth stopped her protests, his kiss stunned her into stillness, and his hands worked faster, ushering her pants over her hips. He tugged open his belt's buckle and shoved the front of his slacks down.

She whined and moved back further into the brick behind her as she felt him poking at her entrance. She squeaked when he nipped at her lips, and she knew that fighting him on this was not going to work. She gave in, letting him push into her, and her moan reverberated in their connected mouths.

He moved fast, hitting deep, hard, pressing her into the wall and holding her there, completely taking her over. "You okay?" he asked, gripping her right leg and hiking it up around his waist.

"Fuck, yes," she breathed, rolling into him and holding on tight. She squeezed her eyes shut and smiled, and she reminded herself to thank the woman who suggested she let him overhear her talking about him. The woman who knew how he would react, and how he would be with her.

He laughed, slamming into her roughly, and wondered how he would be able to talk about this with the person who told him to let Olivia listen to him talk about their sex life. He had no idea that Kathy told Olivia the same thing.

**A/N: Another moment with the kids, and Olivia's phone call with Kathy. Review? **


	17. Do The Twist

**A/N: The kids and Kathy, another bit of advice taken, and work gets in the way. **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. This story belongs to Tstabler©**

Olivia held the phone to her ear as she wiped off the counter. "Yeah," she said with a chuckle. "I know. It was weird. Like he…if you've never…how'd you know it would…" She paused, and she laughed. "Yeah, we both have a pretty wicked jealous streak. Hey, how's Kevin? Really? That's wonderful! Do the kids know?"

Elliot was in the doorway of the kitchen, his arms folded, trying to make sense of their conversation. Of course, he figured, they would start to get along after his divorce, after he made a move on Olivia, after all of Kathy's worst fears were realized. He shook his head, wondering how they could talk so freely about things that involved him. Common ground, he mused.

She felt him staring, she smirked. "Kathy, I gotta go. Yeah, you got it," she laughed. "Bye." She hung up and turned around, folded her arms, and said, "It's not polite to eavesdrop."

"Says the woman who listened to every word I said last night," he retorted, moving toward her. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "What's going on with Kathy?"

"She's, um, she's pregnant," she said, unsure of how Elliot would take that.

He was silent. He nodded once. "Guess I wasn't the magic in that equation, huh?" he laughed. "Well, good for her. She and Kevin deserve…"

"El," she said, tilting her head as she cut him off, "You're not…."

He cut her off with a kiss. "I'm happy she's happy, but I'm happier." He kissed her again and pulled her tighter against him. "It's not gonna be long until you call her to tell her the same thing."

She rolled her eyes, figuring that if it hadn't happened yet, it wasn't going to happen. "Right," she said, pulling away from him. "The kids are just getting used the idea of us getting married, she said they're not excited about her and Kevin…"

"The kids don't like Kevin," he interrupted with a shrug. "They wanted her to stay with that Craig guy, he was filthy rich, but, baby, they love you. You know that."

She kissed him with a small smile on her face. "I know that." She turned and walked out of his arms, knowing he'd follow. "You think…"

"Liv?" Kathleen interrupted as they walked into the living room. "Um…I need to talk to you."

She looked at Elliot, and he raised both hands in surrender. He retreated to the bedroom, leaving his daughter alone with Olivia.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Olivia asked, sitting on the couch. She patted the cushion beside her and watched the teenager sit.

Kathleen sighed and dropped her head into her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. "This whole thing with Dickie…it's…disturbing."

Olivia laughed. "Honey, he's growing up. You had to have known…"

"No, I mean, you caught him, and Dad was hurt…I don't…I don't wanna be like him," Kathleen said, biting her lip.

Olivia's heart sank. "Oh, Katie…you're not…you're not telling me…"

"What? No!" Kathleen said, almost appalled. "God, no. I don't even know Grant's middle name, I'm not gonna have sex with him." She shook her head and said, "I just meant…when I do…if I do…would it be okay if…could I talk to you about it?"

"Oh, Kat," Olivia said, wrapping an arm around the girl. "You can talk to me about anything. I promise, I…"

"I know you won't freak out like Dad, or get all weepy like Mom," Kathleen said. "You'll listen, and you'll actually give me advice I can use, and I know that…I know that whatever you say it'll be because you love me and want what's really the best for me. I can't guarantee that's what I would get with my parents."

Olivia kissed her forehead. "Don't underestimate your father," she said, looking into the girl's eyes. "He only got mad at Dickie because…"

"I'd still rather talk to you," she said. "Maybe we can go out for lunch or something, really…ya know…talk."

"I'd like that," Olivia said, smiling.

Kathleen hugged her and said, "Me, too, Liv." She got off of the couch and headed for the stairs. "Goodnight."

"Night, honey," Olivia returned. She watched Kathleen run up to her room and then she laughed and said, "You are bad at this game."

He gasped. "How did you even…"

"Elliot, I know you," she said, turning around to see him peeking his head up over the back of the couch.

He poked up a little higher and said, "Well, at least she's gonna talk to one of us. In twenty years," he said, a fatherly tone in his voice.

She chuckled and kissed him sweetly. "You're an amazing father," she whispered.

"You're an amazing mother," he said, winking at her. He got to his feet and held out his hand, smiling when she took it. He watched as she got up and walked around the sofa, and he led her into the bedroom. "You know that, right?"

She sighed again, but she conceded. If he wanted her to mother his kids, she would. "I am pretty kick-ass, huh?" Her breath hitched when she watched him peeling off the layers of clothes that hid his body.

He saw the look on her face, laughed, and kissed her softly. "You are," he told her. He fingered the ring on her left hand, and he smiled. "A couple of months," he said. "Then it'll be legal. You, uh, you talked to Cragen?"

She nodded. "I told him if it became a problem, I'd…"

"I told him the same thing," he interrupted. "I just…I told him before you did, so I think…"

Her face fell. "Oh, El, why did you…"

He cut her off with a soft kiss. "As long I've got a gun, a badge, and a reason to be pissed off, I'll be fine. Homicide, Narcotics, I can make them work. You…you need to be with these victims, you're too…"

It was her that silenced him with a kiss, then. "Then we have to make sure this won't be a problem, because you know that you and I won't work as well alone."

He walked over to the door, dropping the final bit of clothing, his boxers, as he did.

She tilted her head when he locked the door, and when he padded back over to her and skimmed his hands down her arms, she grinned. "Something you want, Stabler?"

He chuckled and lifted her shirt over her head. He trailed his fingers down to her pants. He lowered them, slowly, kissing her skin as he moved. He waited by her feet as she stepped out of them. He kissed her bare legs as he worked back up her body, and he gripped her body lightly. He eased her down to the bed, rolling her onto her stomach.

She sunk into the mattress. "What are you…"

"Shh," he said, unhooking her bra. He wrapped himself around her and bent over, kissing her shoulder blades, down her spine, over the curve of her hips. He inched the cotton-elastic of her panties down, kissing the swell of her bare ass, trailing his lips and tongue further along as he removed the material.

She moaned and her eyes closed, she felt heat and wetness forming between her legs and she arched back into him a bit.

He chuckled again, making his way back up, nipping at her flesh as he crawled along her body. "So perfect," he mumbled. His teeth grazed along her curves, he would bite lightly and kiss, then he lightly ran his tongue up the length of her spine to her neck. "You're absolutely perfect," he whispered into her ear.

She moaned when he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, and she felt his hands prying her legs apart. She felt her body weaken, give in to his demands. Her legs spread a bit on their own and he heard him chuckle directly into her ear.

He slipped his right hand between her legs, two fingers sliding up her silky folds. He moaned at her wet readiness, and he whispered her name softly, like a prayer, as he dipped one large finger into her.

"El," she whimpered softly, her body tightening at the small intrusion. She felt that second finger teasing at her flesh, then push its way inside, joining the other digit. He hands gripped the sheets tight and she moaned his name again.

He let go of her earlobe, breathing hotly over her sensitive neck, knowing he was sending shivers down her spine. He twisted his two fingers and gripped his hard length with his other hand. He groaned as he stroked, and his thumb sunk into her depths, seeking out her sensitized clit.

She whined and picked her head up, turning to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing," he said, his voice gristly. He stroked himself a bit faster, making himself harder as he twisted his fingers again. "Turn over," he ordered gently.

She let her neck roll as she turned her body. She moaned when his fingers moved deeper as she rolled, and she all but growled when she caught sight of his hand, stroking madly. She was fixated on him, watching the head swell, watching the shaft pulse.

He loved the look in her eyes, the look that told him that she wanted him, that he was turning her on. He rose up on his knees and scooted back. He gripped himself tighter and pulled his fingers out of her, running his slick fingers over the head and shaft, coating it in her wetness. He bit his lip as he held in a groan.

She held onto his shoulders as he let go of himself, grabbed her legs, and thrust his hips, slamming hard into her, sheathing himself completely.

He stilled, looking down into her eyes. He smiled a bit and rotated his hips, grinding their pelvic bones together as his dick hit spots within her that made both of their eyes water. "Holy shit," he hissed, his hands wrapping tighter around her legs.

Her fingers tightened around his arms, her head fell back into the pillow beneath her, she was trying so hard not to scream. Her eyes met his again and she let out a low moan. She arched her back, feeling him twisting and rocking, not thrusting at all and still making her see stars before her opened eyes.

"You like that?" he asked, bending over to kiss her.

She moaned against his lips, an affirmative and appreciative sound. She pulled him closer to her and felt him pull out and slam back in, then rock and shift his hips. "Oh, my God!" she cried.

He hushed her as his eyes widened and one hand shot over her mouth. "God, baby, this feels fucking incredible…but you can't…kids are upstairs…"

She nodded, moaning into his palm. She cried his name loudly then, and let out a muffled curse as he slammed into her, rocked and rolled, and pulled out. His new pattern. She bit into one of his fingers, sucked it into his mouth, and let her eyes gaze into his again.

"Damn, baby," he said, pulling his finger out of her mouth, slipping it back in, making it mimic the actions of his dick. "God, that's sexy," he grunted, pulling his finger away and crashing his lips into hers. He stayed there, thrusting and twisting his hips, out and then so deeply in, kissing her. He moaned and grunted into her mouth as he felt her tightening.

She whimpered and whined, holding him close by the neck, her hips meeting his each time he thrust and shifted. She came harder than she ever had, biting at his lips, and she murmured "I love you."

"I love you," he spat, grunting and letting a string of curses fly as he came, hot and fast inside of her. He slammed into her one last time, staying there as his head dropped to hers. "Promise me," he whispered, "That on one will ever do this to you. No one but me."

She chuckled and struggled to breathe beneath him. "I promise," she whispered.

He kissed her softly, staying in her as he rolled them over. "Good," he said with a nod.

They were quiet for a moment. "What number was that?" she asked, confused.

He laughed and said, "Baby, that was all me. Something I thought would…"

"El," she said, knowingly, interrupting him.

He chuckled. "Forty-eight," he said. "I know you were only up to thirty when I hid the damned thing, but now I can't find it so…I'm trying to remember them."

She kissed his chest and his lips and said, "I love you."

He kissed her deeply and said, "Get some sleep, baby. I'm waking you up in five hours. I just remembered number fifty, and, uh, it's happening before work."

She mumbled something, half-asleep on his chest, and he let his eyes drift shut, thinking of the wonderful morning they would have. It would be one neither would ever forget.

**A/N: Last bit of advice coming up. Review?**


	18. Phoning It In

**A/N: Final bit of advice. Hope it's...good.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf own SVU and the characters; TStabler© owns the story you're about to read.**

She smiled, looking up at him from her desk. She noticed he had a goofy grin on his face, and he hid a chuckle as he brought one hand up to his head and tugged lightly on his left ear.

She raised an eyebrow at their silent signal, the one that would tell the other when they were feeling a little playful. How, she wondered, could he be ready for her again? They'd been up since five in the morning, devouring each other in every way possible, making them late for work. It was only seven thirty, they'd only finished their romping an hour ago, and here he was, telling her he wanted her again.

He nodded once, telling her she read the signal right, and he leaned forward a bit as he picked up a pen and pretended to get to work.

She shook her head, wondering what she could do for him, but they were at work, men from IAB were in Cragen's office discussing policies and regulations, and most certainly talking about them, there was no way they could sneak off together.

Stilling behind her desk, she sighed. She needed to talk to someone who might be able to give her a few ideas. Slowly, she got up and dropped the file in her hands back onto her desk. "I'll be back in a few," she said out loud to the squad room.

He looked at her, wondering where she was going, and his eyes followed her out through the doors. Confused and concerned, he stared after her for a full minute. His mind was on her, but thoughts were interrupted as his desk phone rang.

He cleared his throat and picked up the receiver. "Special Victims, Detective Stabler," he said mechanically, readying himself to take notes about a new case. "Hello?" he prodded after being met with just heavy breathing.

Then, he heard a soft moan, which a rookie would have taken as painful. He knew better. He knew what kind of sound that was. He couldn't help the twitching of his dick as it stirred to life, growing hard with each sound the caller made. He was in a bit of trouble.

"I'm a very busy guy, lady," he said, trying to put an end to this before it went too far. His eyes narrowed when the voice on the other end spoke in barely a whisper. "Excuse me?" he said, an eyebrow arched.

He looked around, then scooted his chair closer to his desk. His eyes darkened a bit, and narrowed more as his voice dropped. "You want to do what with my what now?"

Pulling his chair tighter under the desk, he gasped. He tugged on his tie and cleared his throat again, knowing that he shouldn't be letting this woman get to him, what she was saying, though, was making him crazy. "I'm, um, I'm just a detective, Ma'am," he choked. "I...I don't think I can help you with..."

He was cut off as she said something vulgar, something wicked. "Jesus Christ," he mumbled. "Where are you?" he whispered. He nodded and moved, but stopped suddenly, the wonton voice told him to. "Okay," he said, easing back into his chair.

His eyes closed, small beads of sweat formed on his forehead and neck, his heart was pounding. The woman on the phone was moaning, harder and louder, and she was telling him exactly what was making her make those noises. "You are..." he couldn't get the words out, his air supply was limited as he was trying not to moan or curse, sitting in his chair at work.

The throbbing in his pants was intense, the sweat was pooling under his collar, and he was hearing things he'd never thought he'd ever hear from anyone, let alone...her. He tugged on his belt, tugged on his jacket, and gritted his teeth. "Where are you?" he asked, his jaw clenched and his tone slightly angry.

He slammed the phone down, and without saying a word, he rose from his seat and bolted out of the bullpen. He raced down the hall and up the steps to his left, taking them two by two until he reached the eighth floor. He kicked open the landing door and looked around, his heart racing and blood near boiling.

Heading down a hallway, he ripped off his tie, tore away his shirt, loosened his belt. He left a trail of clothes in his wake as he moved, trying to find her. Closing his eyes, he moved as he concentrated on listening for her breathing, following the scent of her shampoo, her perfume, her arousal.

He blindly reached a hand around a corner, and grabbed the smooth round shoulder of the woman he was seeking. "You," he growled, tearing at her clothes, "Are in so much trouble."

Gasping softly, she turned, the phone was on the floor at her feet, her eyes were glassy, she was flushed and obviously waiting for him. "Am I?" she asked coyly.

He nodded as he threw her against the wall and shoved her black pants around her hips. "You are," he mumbled, nipping at her neck as he pressed into her, his chest against hers, his hips pinning hers to the wall behind her.

"You took longer than I thought," she teased, running a long finger down his chest. "Why?"

"You kept telling me not to come find you," he garbled, his lips teasing the flesh just above her right nipple. "Why?" She moaned, in person this time, sending shivers up his spine. "God, that noise."

She chuckled, then, and spread her legs a bit, knowing what he was readying to do. "You like that?"

He nodded, his forehead rubbing against her skin as he inched into her slowly. "You told me...Jesus, Liv, you feel amazing. You told me this was one you wouldn't do. That it was too risky. Phone sex at work? The gym, where anyone could...fuck!" He'd sunk into her completely, his pelvis meeting hers.

She seethed at his intrusion, but smiled. "You needed it," she said. "I think we both did. We don't know what's going on in that office, what they're saying, what they're deciding...I thought getting out, getting away and being together would..."

He shut her up, covering her mouth with his, kissing her madly as he began thrusting hard and deep. Running his hands down her arms, he linked their fingers and he brushed his thumb over her ring. He said something.

It was silent, barely audible, but she returned his sentiment and curled a leg around his waist.

Grabbing her, he pulled her tighter, and buried his head in her neck as he moved slowly. "This could be so danger..."

"It won't be," she interrupted with a soft moan. "Here. Now. It won't be."

He smiled and let out a light laugh. "My girl," he whispered, then kissed her tenderly as he picked up his pace. He knew their professional future together was uncertain now, but their personal life was solid and heading steadily toward happily ever after.

They'd taken a lot of advice, from everyone they knew and a magazine that was more fodder and fun than helpful. It had all led to this stolen moment, the pair of them making the most of the precinct gym while no one was there, all while their jobs hung in the balance, careers lying in someone else's hands.

He moaned a bit louder and kissed her a bit deeper, proving to her that none of it mattered. He was taking his own advice now and preparing to bow out gracefully, choosing her over the job as he always has. He knew if it came down to it, he could and would do it again.

As if reading his mind, she shook her head. "We'll be fine," she whispered, kissing him as she clenched around him. "We will always be just fine."

He laughed again, moving faster and harder, letting go of the seriousness he tried to bring into the moment. "Yeah?"

She bit her lip, her head dropped back. "Yeah," she moaned. "God, yeah."

"Okay," he grunted. "I believe you." He held his body rigid and hooked her legs with his arms, lifting her up as he kept up his thrusting, recalling the final suggestion from the magazine they'd somehow lost. It occurred to him, then, that they didn't really need it. They were so in tune with each others wants, needs, desires, and fantasies, that the advice they'd been given was simply to have the courage to do what they'd wanted and go after what they needed. Each other.

And that, small as it was, was the best advice anyone could have given them.

**A/N: So...do they remain partners? Is one of them transferred? Are they both? I'm leaving this story a bit open ended, I want each of you to be happy with the professional outcome, as it was not the focus of the story. I have given them their personal finale, and I'm pretty happy with it. The choice for the rest of it, large as it is, is yours. Remember: whatever ending you choose, it is the ending that the author intended. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
